The Archways
by Arabella Drummond
Summary: What happens when Arabella and her friends go to a mysterious pyramid and then seperate by going through different archways. Turns out they each one end up in a different movie. Arabella ends in Pirates of the Caribbean and meets Captain Jack.
1. Oops

_This is my frist fan fic so please try to be nice ;) crapy at the begining but I hope to make it better... My story will go with 5 friends and they get seperated and that means that my story will divide in 5 parts. You will know when it will get divided later on. :)_

* * *

**_The Archways_**

**Chap. 1: Oops.**

-"Are you still going to the trip?"- Asked Johanna sitting down next to Arabella.

-"What trip?" – Said Arabella looking up to Johanna and stopping her work in the laptop.

-"The one we've been planning since December!"

-"Right! The one we're doing now this summer?"

-"Yeah. That one."

-"Of course! How could I miss such an awesome trip with my friends?!"

-"Well I don't know. Is that you were the only one who hasn't answered yet."

-"Well I just did."

-"Ha, ha very funny. Did your parent's agreed?"

-"They don't know anything yet."

-"Why haven't you told them?!"-Said Johanna standing up from the chair with a shock on her face. –"What are you going to do? We only have one week left!"

-"Well I was thinking to tell them that I wanted to stay with my grandmother who lives in Michigan. But how long are going to be in this trip?"

-"For probably a month."

-"Then I'll say that I want to stay with my grandma for a month in Michigan"

-"Well, Bell, that's your problem. But even though, that's where we were thinking to start our trip."

-"Really?"

-"Well yeah!"-Said Johanna sitting back down- "Don't you read your e-mails?"

-"Is that lately I haven't been able to check them."

-"Why?"

-"Well… umm…I've been doing projects."

-"On what?"

-"Many stuff."

-"Like what?"

-"Like mind your own business stuff!"

-"Oh. HEY!"

-"What? It's the truth!"

-"Yeah your right. Look, I have to go. My mom will arrive in 3 minutes to pick me up. So see you later."

-"O.K. Bye. Take care!"

-"You too!" said Johanna leaving from the study room.

Arabella went back to work. But a bit distracted because she was thinking of the trip. _What can I tell to my parents! _She thought _I had completely forgotten about that! I have to tell them the truth! I hate to lie to my own parents. _Arabella wasn't able to work well with all those thoughts in her mind so she turned off her laptop picked up her stuff and left the study room. She drove all the way back home thinking of what explanation she could give to her parents. When she arrived there was no one home. She entered and went straight to her room and into her bed.

She woke up suddenly thinking that it was late. When she looked at the clock she only had been asleep for 15 minutes. _Wow! I thought I slept longer and I'm still tierd. _She thought while she went out side of her room. No one had yet arrived. _What can tell mom and dad? They won't let me go since I have one week left!_ Then, all of a sudden the front door of the house opens quickly. She looked and it was her parents coming inside with traveling bags.

-"What's all this?"-Asked Arabella- "Where are you guys going?"

-"Us?" –said her dad.

-"Better said YOU." –said her mom.

-"Well then, where am I going?" –asked Arabella a bit scared.

-"Good thing that you have good friends." -Said her mom.

-"Huh? Can someone explain to me what's going on!" –said Arabella.

-"Honey," –Said her mom. - "You need time to have fun, to relax and to hang out! You are going to the road trip with your friends."

-"So your letting me go? I haven't even asked you!"

-"Well Johanna has been telling us of the trip for a really long time and you never said a word of it since you are into all these projects from College!"

-"Mom I am relax. I really don't care If I go or not. If you want me to stay and keep on going with my work then I'll stay."

-"Please Bell, take this summer to relax. No homework, no projects, and no research. Just fun and relaxation. So you MUST go to the trip."

-"Thanks mom." –Arabella said and she hugged her mother.

When they separated, her mother grabbed her by the arms and said:

-"Next time, try to remember this kind of stuff"

-"Yes mom. I will."

And with that she took the bags up to her room to start packing. She put the bag on top of her bed and opened it. _What should I take?_ She asked herself. _I don't have traveling clothes! Now what am I going to do?_ She paced up and down in her room thinking what she could do. Then it popped into her head._ Of course! SHOPING!!_ She immediately called Johanna.

-"Hey It's me!" -she said on the phone- "Meet me at the mall in 20 minutes."

-"COOL! Why?" –Said Johanna

-"Your questions will be answered when we meet at the mall."

-"YAY SHOPING!! Ok."

And they hung up. Arabella immediately put her shoes on, grabbed her purse and went running down the stairs.


	2. SHOPING!

_A/N: __Ok I'm just a beginer for now and learning to use this site. Yeah for now this story is a bit crapy and stuff but I was boerd one day and decided to write this story. But it will get better, I promise. I just needed a bit of intro for the place where I need to be._

_For now I DO own a whole bunch of stuff in this and the previous chap... ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chap. 2: SHOPING!**

When she arrived at the mall the immediately saw Johanna. Johanna could be recognized very easily by her very long blond hair and beautiful pale skin and of course she loved to wear baby blue t-shirts. It was really rare to see her with a different color of shirt.

-"Hey!" –said Johanna- "what's all this rush? What story do you have for me?"

-"Actually I need your help Johanna."

-"I'm your friend Bell! How may I help you?"

-"My parents gave me the bags so I could go to the trip, and since you know what's on style, what to wear and what NOT to wear, etc."

Johanna immediately knew what she meant

-"Well you are asking the right person Miss Arabella."

-"Yes I know that Johanna."

-"Hey! You know how to call me when it comes to this kind of stuff!"

-"Johanna please don't make me say it!"

-"Come on you know that I like it."

-"Well I fell embarrassed each time I say it!"

-"Well then that means that you definitely don't need my help Mrs. Whelp!"

-"HEY!! YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T LIKE HIM AND I LIKE THE OTHER ONE!"

-"Well say the way I like to be called!"

-"Ugh! Fine! Mrs. Todd!"

-"Nope, Mrs. Todd is when it comes to mischief. Mrs. Barker is when it comes to proper stuff."

Arabella smiled and hold her laugh –"Fine Mrs. Barker."

-"That's better." –Smield Johanna.

-"Aaaaand what are you going to call me Mrs. Barker?"

-"Sorry but you took too long to call me Mrs. Barker, Mrs. Eunick"

-"Oh YOU LITTLE…" –Said Arabella chasing Johanna inside the mall.

-"What are you gonna do? Your gonna get me?! Hahaha." –Said Johanna imitating Bellatrix Lestrange like in the movie Harry Potter 5.

-"_Crusio_!" –screamed Arabella chasing Johanna and making a movement as if she had a wand in her hand.

-"Haha! Missed me!"

-"Johanna! Look ou-" –It was late. Johanna bumped to a guard.

-"There is no running in the mall ma'm." –said the guard with a big heavy deep voice.

When Johanna turned she saw a big fat tall man. It was Rob.

-"Hey! Rob! Long time no see!" –said Johanna and sticking a hand out.

-"Sorry but if I see you again running I will have to ask you to leave. Do I make myself clear?"

-"Sure man! But whats up with the attitude?"

-"Remember Mrs. TODD, when I'm on duty I don't know who you are and when Im off duty the we can talk properly. Hi Miss Sparrow." –Then said Rob waving a hand to Arabella.

-"Hi Rob. How are ya'?" –replied Arabella coming closer to them

-"How come you come with a attitude with me and not with her?" –pointed Johanna- "Oh and Bell… He does know when to use the names properly" –Johanna smiled.

-"Beacause," –Said Rob- "You Johanna, are the trouble maker."

-"But she was running too! She was chasing me!"

-"I didn't saw her running but you. And if you both were running and she was chasing you I already know the story."

Arabella laughed a bit but hold the rest of the laugh.

-"So what story do you thik it is Rob?" –said Johanna

-"Just the usual and you have been lucky that non of the guards have throne you out."

-"Oh really? Cool! But tell me the story to see if it's true."

-"Ok then. You wanted her to call you by the 'proper name' and it took her a bit long to finaly call you by that and so you called her something that she doesn't like and she started chasing you."

-"Have a nice day Rob!" –said Johanna steping back slowly and with abit of shock that he knew that.

-"You too girls. And I don't want to see you running again!"

-"You wont!" –they both replied

-"Wow he does know that story! And it's true…It IS the usual stuff. Ha, ha."

Arabella Laughed.

-"And when he first talked, for a moment I thought that Severus Snape caught me!"

They both laughed more and entered to a store.

* * *

_Ok that's it for this chap... review and that's it... When I wrote this chap I had just finished waching 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' and then while writing this chap, I was hearing Sweeney Todd. I will let you know when I dont own some stuff. DUH!_


	3. Getting ready

_**A/N: **This chap is just a fill out but I'm thinking that it will have to do something later on with my story. But for now a crapy thing here._

* * *

**Chap. 3: Getting ready**

When they came out they were holding 3 bags in each hand and each one was from a different store. They hugged "good bye till next time" and left.

Arabella arrived immediately and paced her things with excitement. Then her phone rang. Arabella jumped when the phone rang so suddenly. She quickly picked it up.

-"Hello?" –she said as son as the phone was on her ear.

-"Hey hun!" –it was her boyfriend Josh.

-"Oh hey Josh. How are you?" –She has been trying to dump him for almost a month. She actually didn't have a reason. Is that there is something in him that she doesn't like but she hasn't yet figured it out.

-"I'm fine and you?"

-"Oh I'm just feeling great."

-"Good. I was wondering, do you want to hang out with me next week?"

-"I wish I could!" –she lied- "Is that I already made plans with my family."

-"Really? Aww that's sad. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me to Illinois and hang out with my family and friends."

_Oh no!_ She thougt_ Illinois is one of the places that we are going on the road trip! What can I reply?_

-"Umm I truly wish I could go but I made plans with my family to to Michigan."

-"Ooooh! Michigan is right close to Illinois!" –he said.

_Dam it!_ She tought_ Please don't do a roadtrip to there just to see me!_

-"Yeah." –she said. _Please no roadtrip just to see me! PLEASE!!_

-"How 'bout I do a road trip to where ever you are in Michigan and we can get together!"

_Dam him!_ –"Oh! That sounds great but I'm already going to do a roadtrip with my family and I don't know yet to where we will be going."

-"Oh that's ok. Well if you are crossing Illinois then let me know."

-"Ok. Yeah. Sure." –then mouthed _No Im not going to call you!_

-"OK. See ya. I love you."

-"Ok. Yeah. Bye." –and mouthed again _I don't love you!_ And then they hung up.

_AAAAAh!!_ She screamed in her head _Why hasn't he noticed that I have been lately trying to avoid him!_

With those thoughts in her head she finished packing her bags. By the time she finished it was al ready night time. She was tierd and went to sleep.

* * *

_I had I fight with my ex-boyfriend... He's the one who dumped me... we didn't even han out! we only lasted two weeks together! Aaaaaaah!! he only dumped me because he felt like it and now he wants me back...I will not give him a 2nd chance... he wont even give me a good reason why he dumped me and why he wants me back!_

_Sorry I had to get that a bit out of my head._


	4. ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!

_I want ot thanks funkyflamingo for letting me mention her story in this chap... she rocks!! If you're a Toddett fan the you should read 'Public Affairs' by her... It's awsome!_

* * *

**Chap. 4: ROAD TRIP! ROAD TRIP!**

Finaly came the day to start the road trip. They all met at the airport so they could fly to Michigan and start the road trip from there.

-"Road Trip! Road Trip!" –sang Johanna and Roberto in Arabella's car on their way to the airport.

-"Were here." –said Arabella's mom

-"WOOOOOHOOOOO!! YAY!!" –Johanna, Arabella and Roberto screamed excited.

-"Take care, I will miss you and call me when you arrive to Michigan so I can be more calm. You know Bell, it's something that we mom's have and we -"

-"Yes I know mom. And now you're probably thinking that it's better if I call you each time I reach a state."

-"Yup she knows me." –said her mom laughing

-"Bye mom, I love you"

-"I love you too Mrs. Drummond!" –screamed Johanna and Robert from the back and laughing before entering the airport.

After they checked in their bags and went to the waiting-for-the-plane-to-arrive section there they met with Sarah and James.

When they saw each other they got very excited when they saw each other and went running and hugged each other.

-"Ooooooo how'r ya girls!" –said Sarah streaching her chcolate colour ams.

-"Fine and you hun!" –said Johanna and Arabella and they hugged Sarah.

-"Bell, was 'bout time ya got s'me time free!"

-"I know. If it wenrt for Johanna and my parents I would be still making proyects."

-"Like always."

-"Haha yeah. How are you James." –Arabella said looking at Sarah's twin brother. I didn't answerd and he was with closed eyes.

-"James? James!"

-"Sorry but my bro here by the look of it he didn't went to sleep by the time we told 'im to AND he's hearing music as always."

-"Well then I think that we should wake him up the proper way." –Said Johanna with the look of mischief on her eyes.

-"Well then by your lead Mrs. TODD" –said Arabella

-"Finaly you said it right Bell!" –said Johanna following Arabella

-"HOLD ON!"-said Roberto –"Let me get me camera so I can have him _grbado_ here."

-"_Grabado_? Boy ya sure need more English class! What is graba-waba-du-du what ever it's called?" –said Sarah

-"_Perdon_."

-"English, dude, English!"

-"Haha fine sory!" –he said with his still Spanish accent- "_Grabando_ is like in the memori of the camerra… umm…"

-"Ya mean filmed?"

-"_Si_! That!"

-"Boy ya'r lucky that we understand some words like yeah and hola but the rest. Hmmph. I don't even wana know"

-"Hellooo!" said Johanna standing behind James. "Get ready! I can't hold any longer!"

-"Hurry before Johana explodes and we don't catch him." –said Arabella in front of him and ready to stop the music from his iPod.

-"Ok I'm ready." –said Roberto pressing the record button.

Johanna siganeld Arabella counting with her fingers 3, 2, 1 and mouthed _now!_ Arabella stopped the music and inmediatley jumped back. As soon as she jumped back Johanna scary scream near his ear and at the same time she shook his chair. James gave a bieg jump from his chair and screamed like a girl.

They all couldn't stop laughing. James put a mad face and said:

-"Yo! That ain't funny! That. Ain't. Funny! And ya'll gotta be kidding me that you recorded that!"

Laughing Johanna said:

-"Ha, ha it was hilarious!"

-"It's rrrrright 'errre in me camara." -said Roberto pointing his camera.

-"Yo please erase that." –said James

-"_Perdon_ but me still learning how to _usar_ this."

-"James, bro, please leave Beto alone." –said Sarah

-"Your forvien man, but as soon as you know how to use that thing erase it. How'r ya?"

-"How come you understand him better than me J?"

-"I have many homies that speak Spanish like Beto here."

-"_Estoy bien _J, and you?"

-"_Bien bien_" –replied James with his still-learning-spanish acent and shaking hands like James always does with his homeboys.

-"And ladies." –said James turning to Arabella and Johanna.- "How are you this morning?" he grabbed Arabella's hand and kissed it.

-"Fine, J. You don't have to be such a gentleman." –Arabella said making a British accent.

-"And you Mrs. BARKER?" James just extended a hand to Johanna to shake it.

-"Hey you know it's Mrs. TODD when I do a prank." And she extended her had to him.

-"Sorry, but for me you are Mrs. Barker since she dies in the end."

-"And what does that has to do with me?"

-"That each time ya do a prank to me, I feel that I want to kill ya but if I do then on who'm I going to have revenge with or bother."

-"Aww thanks for letting me live. You have your sister!"

-"Hey!" –screamed Sarah from the back- "Don't drag me into this!"

-"She ain't the same as ya." –said James

-"Ugh fine! Even thought I think that now I'm going to change my name to Nellie Lovett. So from now on I want to be called Mrs. Lovett."

-"She dies too."

-"Well in the original play and in the movie yes but according to a story called Public Affairs by someone with the name of Funkyflamingo, she doesn't die."

-"How's that?"

-"Just go to that site search for that story and read it."

-"How many chapters or pages?"

-"Well it's still isn't finished and for now it has 72 chapters for now."

-"Forget it! I ain't gona rea-"

-"It has sex in it!"

-"Ermm…I changed my mind"

Johanna laughed.

-"Thanks a lot Mrs. Barker" –said Sarah

-"Now it's Mrs. Lovett."

-"Yeah but each time you say or do something like that and I feel like I want to kill you I will call you Mrs. Barker."

-"Dam! Ok fine call me what ever you want."

Then from the speaker phones came a female voice:

_Now boarding flight to Michigan._

-"That's us!" –said Arabella

They all went and made the line to aboard the plane. Each one got in their seats. They were near each other so they were able to talk more.

* * *

_Yeah there are a lot of words in spanish but if you want to know what they mean ask me... is that I'm from Puerto Rico and we speak spanish :)_

_I promise that it will get better... probably by chap. 7_


	5. Michigan

**Chap. 5: Michigan**

Finaly they arrived to Michigan International airport. Got off the plane, went to baggage claim and out to the Rent-a-car.

-"Do them know _que_ are we going to do?" –Said Roberto getting on the rented car.

-"_De que tu hablas_?" –Said James in spanish which means 'What are you talking about?'

-"_Si_. I'm mean that if they know that we are going to do a road trip. The Rent-a-car or what ever _es_ called."

-"Wel duh!" –said Sarah- "They neded to know where and how long are going to need the car! J, ya' got to teach me how to speak Spanglish and Robert, dam!, ya gotta know how to speak English!"

-"Haha let him be!" –said Arabella- "we have the whole month! Let's just have fun and during the month we may learn some Spanish stuff and he may get better in English."

-"_Gracias_ Bell" –said Robert

-"Your Welcome."

-"But let me say this, _Yo soy boricua pa' que tu lo sepa y me gustaria cuidar de mis raices!_"

-"What?!" –they all said

-"_Picheen_"

-"Dude! Please explain in ENGLISH!" –said Sarah

-"_Que algun problema? Ustedes saben que casi siempre me sale lo Boricua y me quedo asi por un buen rato hablando cada vez que me encojono. Haha_"

-"I only understood some'a words from him and putting them togetha I think tha he means tha each time he gets mad he just starts speaking Spanish like heck to keep his heritage stuff." –said James

-"Yeah that is it!" –this time finaly Roberto said in plain English.

-"Fine then." –said Sarah- "I agree with Bell here and J, ya'r lucky to have friends that taught ya how to speak Spanish."

-"_Gracias _which means Thank you in Spanish, sis" –Said James

-"Good now everything is resolved," –said Johanna- "any ideas for a song to sing now on the road, and please let it be long."

-"I have one!" –spoke immediately Arabella- "How 'bout '99 Bottels of beer on the wall'?"

-"Yeah!" –said Johanna and Roberto at the same time.

-"We aint gonna sing it!" –said Sarah pointing to herself and to her borther.

-"I will definetly wont sing it 'cause I'd be hearing my iPod." –said James.

-"Lucky you are hearing iPod and ya'll get to sleep while I drive and hear this stupid songs!"

-"Let's start!" –said Johanna- "99 bottels of beer on the wall, 99 bottels of beer. Take one out pass them around…" –sang Johanna, Arabella and Roberto.

* * *

_As I said in the previous chap... Im from Puerto Rico and we speak spanish and if you want to know what each word means then you may ask. :D_

_I don't know the rest of the song of '99 bottels' :( oh well at least most of you will know I hope ;)_


	6. Where are we?

**Chap 6: Where are we?**

Day's passed making quick stops and having a look at somewhere or something on the road. Weeks passed and nothing exciting has happened. Almost a month passed and now they were losing track of the days.

-"Are we there yet?" –asked Johanna siting in the passengers chair next to Arabella

-"To where?" –asked Arabella

-"I don't know. To wherever may be our next stop. We've been here on the road for hours. Eventhought, where are we now?"

-"Well I don't know when or where may be our next stop and I lost track of where we a—oh look!" –said Arabella pointing to a sing on the road.

-"Illinois! We just arrived to Illinois! I read one day on the web that they found pyramids in Illinois! Let's make a stop there!"

-"WHAT?!" –screamed Arabella making the car do a sudden stop.

-"Hey! What the?!" –they all screamed when they almost bumping into each other from the sudden stop.

-"What's wrong Bell?" –said Johanna in a bit worried voice.

-"Can we go back to where ever we were and take a different route?"

-"Why?" –said Sarah popping her head from the back to the front between the chairs.

-"Is that there is someone that will be roaming through Illinois and I don't want to meet that person while we cross the state."

-"Who?" –said Johanna

-"Don't cha tell me that is that psyco boy ya've been trying to dump for almost a whole year?" –said Sarah

Arabella gulped.

-"Look lets keep on the road and we'll talk about it during the trip."

-"But-"

-"But nothing so keep the car running."

Arabella grunted.

-"Look. First, this is a STATE so he may be in the other end of the country and there could be a big posibilitie that ya wont even see him. And second, why haven't ya left him?!"

-"Ugh. First, your right. Second, I think I don't have the guts!"

-"Oh well. If we get to bump into him I'll help ya to get rid of him. Does he know that ya will be with us in a road trip?"

-"No. I told him that I will be with my family in a family reunion and stuff."

-"Ok ya lied but you've could've told 'im the truth too."

-"I know but I thought that that way I would be able to keep him away from me."

-"Bright and stupid."

-"Yeah. After I said it I felt bright and stupid… but we will have to see."

-"Yup."

Arabella, Johanna and Sarah kept on talking of their problems about boys and their romances and stuff.

James rolled his eyes and said: -"Roberto, this is one of the reasons that I hate to travel with women."

-"Yes" –said Roberto- "and you haven't even meet the _gente_ of Puerto Rico!"

-"Is it worst?"

-"Oh yeah!_ Son mas chismosas que las de aqui!_"

Roberto and James laughed.

-"AAAAAGH!!" –screamed Sarah in frustration- "Ya either talk in English so we can understand ya or ya speak Spanish and teach us how to talk like it or at least know what do they mean!"

They all laughed in the car. They loved to watch Sarah get frustrated.


	7. Sneak in

**Chap. 7: Sneak in**

Night time arrived and they were anxious to get to the pyramid. They were on a motel room. They were almost ready to take a bath and go to bed when James came up with the idea of going to the pyramid at night and try to sneak in or at least stay around the pyramid until the park opened. Every one accepted except for Sarah and Arabella. It was 3 against 2. Either they stayed and missed the fun or they went and try not to get in trouble while bein there. They left their stuff in the room and left to the pyramid. It was only a few minutes away. They arrived and hid the car behind a bush and putted on top of the car broken branches so no one could find it except for them. They were near the entrance of the Pyramid Park. James started to walk around to see if they could sneak in.

-"Hey, yo!" –James screamed- "over here!"

They all looked and went to where his voice was coming from. He showed them a small hole in the fence. He went through it and helped each and one of them to go through it.

* * *

_Yeah it's short... I dont like it very much...but it's something at least_


	8. The Pyramid

**Chap. 8: The Pyramid**

They all walked thought the field to get to the pyramid. Then Arabella screamed. They all jumped of the sudden scream.

-"What's wrong?" –asked Sarah in a low voice.

-"My celphone!" –answered Arabella

-"So? Ya left it in the motel, good, so that way it won't ring while we're here."

-"Speaking of ringing… umm… it's vibarating actually and it scared me like heck!."

-"Well leave it viberating."

-"Only one problem."

-"What is it?"

-"It's the psyco boyfriend of mine."

-"Leave it ring and he'll leave you a message and ya'll reply later or tomorrow and I'll help ya get rid of him."

-"Ok. Tahnks."

Arabella got more calmed but the celphone was driving her nuts since it kept on vibrating in her pant pocket. But then it stoped by the time they reach to the pyramid. It looked more like a mountain since it was completely covered with grass.

-"Well," –said Johanna- "this is bigger than I expected."

-"Of course," –said James- "but who builted it? I never knew that there was a pyramid in the states and this is awesome."

-"Well the Indians of course!"

-"Wait," –said Sarah- "you are saying that the red skinned people who lived in smaller tents than ours were the ones who built this maya or Aztec or what ever it looks like thing?!"

-"Yeah. It's still a mystery but for what they know for now it's like in the Valley of the Kings in Egypt. They buried their past kings, but in this case will have to be chiefs, in almost a same location."

-"How do ya know all this stuff?"

-"Internet." –said Johanna grinning.- "And just in case this place is called Monk's Mountain. Can't remember why it's called like that."

* * *

_Yes for those who didn't know there IS a pyramid in the states thanks to Discovery channel :D_


	9. Theres a hole in the pyramid

**Chap. 9: There's a whole in the pyramid like a great black pit!**

They silently climbed the pyramid to the top. Looked around through the park and then up to the sky. They didn't need a flash light since the moon and the stars light the darkness. The sky was completely filed with stars. They had never seen so many stars in the sky before since they lived in a bussy city and every thing there lit up with light bulbs.

-"This," –said Roberto looking up to the bright sky- "it does not compare to Puerto Rico."

-"Really?" –said Arabella looking at the sky too and walking to a corner or the top of the pyramid- "I thought that over there you could see more stars than-"

Arabella got cut off when she fell through a whole.

-"Bell!!" They all screamed looking to where she was and dispeared.

-"I'm ok!" –they heard her scream.

-"Where are you Bella?" –asked Roberto the most worried one.

-"I fell into a hole."

-"_Si_ we know that but where?"

-"Follow my voice and be careful where you-"

-"WHOAAAAA!!"

Roberto fell through the hole landed on top of Arabella.

-"Ugh" –grunted Arabella underneath of Roberto- "I was going to say…step… GET OFF OF ME!"

-"Sorry"

-"Beto, Bella! Are you ok?" –they heard Johanna's voice eco through the dark cave.

-"Yeah." –they said at the same time.

-"Come down here Johanna." –said Arabella

-"No!" –Johanna replied

-"How 'bout you Sarah?"

-"How 'bout we try to get ya both out of there?" –said Sarah.

-"I'm going watch out!" –said James

-"Cool" –said Arabella and Roberto

-"Oh my!" –said Johanna- "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit!" –she then sang from Sweeney Todd.

-"In this case it'll be a pyramid darling." –said Sarah looking to Johanna.

-"Yup!"

Then James walked slowly until he fell through the hole.

-"Wicked!" –screamed James- "Yo sis! Get yer ass down here now!"

-"Ya'll carzy? No way!" –said Sarah crossing her arms over her chest

-"Come on Johanna how 'bout you?"

-"Why? What's down there?" –Johanna said looking to the ground where they all fell through.

-"Well first is like some short of awesome slide then you fall and… just get both of ya fat asses here and ya'll see!"

Then Sarah and Johanna heard footsteps approaching. They looked back and they saw flash lights.

-"Either we get caught," –said Sarah- "run or go through the hole."

-"I go with the hole no need to think it twice!" –said Johanna going to the whole immediately and disappearing.

-"Anything except that!" –said Sarah in a low voiceasi if she was screaming.

-"Who goes there?" –she heard a man scream.

_Dam!_ Sarah thought and going to the whole and falling through it.

* * *

_Now the fun starts :D_


	10. The Archways

**Chap. 10: Archways.**

Sarah fell through the whole and slided until she fell. She expected a harder landing.

-"Well that landing wasn't that bad as how I'd expected." –said Sarah smiling. Every one were holding their laugh.

-"Well that's because you fell on TOP OF ME!" –said Johanna strugling trying to get out.

-"At least I got a better landing than you" –replied Sarah getting off from Johanna. They all couldn't help anymore and they laughed.

-"Very funny." –said Johanna getting angry now.

After they all had their laughed they looked at each other and then looked around.

-"Where are we?" –said Johanna breaking the silence.

-"Well of course we are in a cave. But look over there." –said Arabella pointing to many archways forming a circle.

-"What is this?" –said Sarah- "some sort of Stone Henge?"

They all started to walk over there to get a better look.

-"We do not know" –said Roberto.

They walked to the center of the circled archways. Each arch looked different. One arch had on the top had a strange inscription. Another one had something red spilling from the top to the bottom and on the top it had something silver shining. The third arch had some sort of blueish shell color on the top of the arch and it formed some sort of "e". The fourth arch had some sort of shield that had small images of 4 different types of animals. The last arch had pieces of ripped white and black sheet and on the top it had a skull and crossed sword and bone.

-"What is this?" –asked Sarah.- "is it that we have to chose the correct archway so we can get the hell outa here?"

-"Ney" –said a deep voice.

They all spun around to the direction of the voice. Out of the darkness came a red skinned man with some sort of skurt covering is part and many colored jewelry around his neck and a few feathers tied around on his upper arm. His long black hair tied in a bad way that many of the hairs were all mesed up. In one hand he hold a long stick probably a bit taller than him and on the top it had feathers, beads, dried fruits and many other stuff. Each time he walked and moved the stick, the beads sounded by hiting each other.

-"Who are you?" –asked Arabella coming from the back of the group to the front.

-"That I may not tell you."

-"Then do you know a way to get out of here?"

The red skinned guy pointed the arches. They looked to the arches and then back to the man.

-"Are ya saying that we have to figure out which one is the best way to get outa 'ere?" –said Sarah.

-"Are you and Indian?" –immediately said Johanna.

-"No to the first question, yes to the second." –said the Indian

-"Then what do we have to do to get the hell outa here?!" –said Sarah in a frustrated voice.

-"You will have to split figure out the problem of each one and then you will be connected together again." –said the Indian

-"He means that we have to get separated each one go to a different arch way and try to figure out a way of getting out of there." –said Arabella- "But why is each one different."

-"Look around each arch and ye will see that each one has a different location."

They all looked back noticing it was true but it still didn't made much sence. When they turned to look back at the man, he had disappeared. They looked at each other in a way of this is freaky. They all walked to the blueish shell color archway. Then past the strange inscription archway, then to the spilling red one, the ripped off sheets, and the shield. They stared at the one with a shield. It had 4 colors and in each color it had a different animal. The green color had a snake, the blue a bird or eagle, the red a lion and the yellow it had a badger.

-"HARRY POTTER!" –exclaimed Roberto.

-"What?" –they all said in a confusion.

-"This _es_ the shield of Harry Potter!"

-"Harry Pooper has a shield?" –said Sarah.

-"No, Sarah." –said Johanna- "This is the shield of the school that Harry POTTER is/was in."

-"But wasn't it a Lion?"

-"That is the shield of his house. Bur the shield of the whole school is this one representing all of the different houses that they have."

Sarah still was confused.

-"Read the Harry Potter books and you'll understand."

Then they moved to the next arch.

-"Now that you said Harry Potter," –said Arabella- "Now just by looking to this one it immediately hit me on my head… this arch is Pirates of the Caribbean. Look." –she pointed to the top- "it has the exact same skull as they used in all of the POTC movies!"

-"Well this one was fast." –said James- "let's move to the next one."

They walked to the wet red one.

-"It looks like 'Hawaiian Punch'" –said Roberto.

-"It looks like some one tried to paint it red and it cam of preetey bad." –said Sarah.

-"It looks like blood." –said Arabella touching it with Johanna. Then Johanna looked up and saw two silver razors from the1800's.

-"How 'bout a shave." –said Johanna in a low voice. Arabella looked at her and immediately knew what she meant.

-"What?" –said James.

-"This leads to Sweeney Todd." –said Arabella in a calm voice still looking at Johanna who was still in her thoughts.

-"Then this one is Lord of the Rings!" –exclaimed Sarah in front of the next arch looking at the strange inscription.

-"How do you know?" –said Johanna coming back to reality and walking next to Sarah.

-"I read the book and you know that this is my favorite movie."

-"But what makes you thin--"

-"The letters are elvish as in from the elves."

-"Do you know how to read them."

-"Yeah. It say's; _One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them._"

-"Yup it's definetly Lord of the Rings." -said Johanna.

-"How 'bout this one?" –said James pointing to the blue shell color arch.

-"Eragon!" –said Arabella running to stop in front of it.

-"How do you know." –said James

Arabella pointed to the "e" shaped on the top.

-"That is his logo" –she said- "that is the mark that each dragon leave to it's owner."

-"So now where?"

-"We split."

-"But who will go where?" –said Johanna.

-"Beto, you like Harry Potter right?" –said Arabella looking to Roberto

-"_Si_ and me think that they need some one latin there."

-"Cool. Sarah, you can read elvish and you love Lord of the Rings."

-"Hell yeah! Mr. Greenleaf is my man and they need a black person there!"

-"Who's Greenleaf?"

-"That's Legola's last name."

-"Oh. Umm. Ok. Johanna you know your place ad I know mine. So lets go!" –said Arabella a bit excited and her voice sounded scared in which she was scared.

-"Yo how 'bout me?" –said James.

-"Well you go to the only one that is left."

-"Why couldn't I go to any other one?"

-"I don't know but I think that this is how it was destined."


	11. Falling and falling

**Chap. 11: Falling and falling**

-"Who will go first?" –said Johanna

-"I guess me since I was the first one to fall over here and probably the first one to see all of these arches." –said Arabella

-"But…" -said Roberto holding her arm and stopping her from going to the archway.- "What if something bad happins to yeou?"

-"I'll try to figure out a way to come back."

-"Well _buena suerte_ which means good luck in Spanish."

-"_Gracias._" –said Arabella looking to his eyes.

After he let go of her arm she gave last look to her friends with a nervious look on her and turning to the archway and slowly walking to it. When she reached it she stopped dead in front of it, looked back over her shoulder to her friends and turned again to go through the archway.

As soon as the foot crossed the archway, she disappeared.

Arabella was falling she felt preasure all around her. She tried to scream but the preasure didn't let her. She kept on falling and falling and the preasure around her each time getting more and more softer and she was getting able to breathe more and getting able to scream. Then she fell on the water. She opened her eye's but suddenly closing them because of the salt in the ocean. She swam up to take air. Oh how great it felt breathing. She then felt a hand grab her and pull her to it's shoulders.

* * *

_POTC AHEAD!! I don't own POTC or Disney or the Disney/POTC characters... But I do own Arabella, Johanna, Roberto, Sarah and James._


	12. The Pirates of the Caribbean

_I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean_

* * *

**Chap. 12: The Pirates of the Caribbean.**

She felt dead tierd and while that person pulled her up she didn't even had the strength to keep herself awake or try to hold her head up to look around. She just let herself go and closed her eyes. The last thing Arabella knew was that some one pulled her out of the water and that meant that she was safe.

Arabella opened her eyes to find herself in a dark cabin and only one or two candles lit the room very dimly. She was lying in a bed. She sat up and looked around. _Where am I?_, she thought, _I don't remember being in a room like this._ She took the blankest off her and put her feet to the cold wooden black floor. Someone took her shoes off and layed her in bed. Who rescued her? Where was she? Was this a dream? This thoughts came over and over again in her head while she walked in the cold dark room. She was starting to get really cold since she was with shorts and a shirt with short sleeves. Then the door burst open and she froze on her steps watching a dark figure come in with a lantern. Then the figure stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. He put the lantern near his face to have a better look on her. When he did so, Arabella got astonished. She couldn't belive at what or WHO she was looking at. It was Captain Jack Sparrow. _This definetly has to be a dream!_

-"How are ye, lass?" –he said looking into her soft brown eyes.

She couldn't belive it and she fainted to the cold black wooden floor. _Soon I will wake up and be back at the hotel with my friends and not on the Black Pearl. _This thought came over and over again along with _It was Jack who saved me!_ and _Im on Pirates of the Caribbean!_ And with that nothing else was on her head and was again asleep.

* * *

_YAY!! I finaly reached the pirates!!_


	13. I CANT BELIVE IT!

_I do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean- Curse of the Black Pearl_

_Heeeeeeeeeres Jackie!!_

* * *

**Chap. 13: I CAN'T BELIVE IT!!**

-"Mom?" –groaned Arabella when she felt a piece of cold wet cloth on her forehead.

-"I ain't yer mom." –said a rough voice.

-"Dad I don't feel well." –she said without opening her eyes and putting an arm on tp of her head- "I don't feel good."

-"Dad? For now I can remember I have slept with many women but for now I know I DON'T have a child."

-"What?" –this time she opened her eyes and looked at the man. She gasped at the sight of him.

-"I know I may look to ye handsome but please don't faint again."

Arabella felt dizzy again but this time she hold it.

_I can'c belive it!_ She thought

-"Cant belive what?"

This time she closed her mouth. She said it out loud without noticing.

-"Sorry" –She finaly said gathering her thoughts.- "Where am I and who are you?"

-"Ye be at the gorgeous ship, the Black Pearl and I'd be captain of it."

She already knew that and also his name but she had to fake as if she didn't know who he was.

-"And what be your name?"

-"Captain Jack Sparrow, at yer service." –he said taking a small bow.- "And who may be ye?"

-"I'm… I'm… I'm Arabella."

Jack's eyes widened a bit when he heard her name.

-"Arabella what?"

-"Why do you want to know?"

-"'Cause… there may be many lassies as ye in the world but each one has a different last name and 'cause I told ye MY last name."

_Fair enough… at least he didn't confused me like he always does._ She thought.

-"I'm Arabella…Smith! I'm Arabella Smith." –she said saying a different name so it sounded more pirate-ish.

Jack's eyes widened more at this.

-"Have we ever met b'fore?" –he said looking now staright to her eyes.

She kept her eyes locked on his dark ones. Oh how she wanted to say 'no but I have seen you and wished many times to meet you some time in my life." But she had to lie so it wouldn't confuse him.

-"No" –she finaly said looking away and feeling sadness inside her since she wasn't able to tell the truth and her feelings.

-"Ye sure?" –he said putting a had on her shoulder and with a curious look on his face.

-"Yes I'm sure." –she said looking back to him and locking there eyes again. She wanted to jump and kiss him in the mouth and hug him, but she hold it.

-"Fine. I thought we met sometime in the past. Ye look like some one I used t' know and it has been years since I don't hear from her. It turns out that ye even the same name lassie."

_What's he talking about? I don't remember Jack meting an Arabella like me. _She thought.

-"Pinch me." –she suddenly said after a long moment of silence.

-"Whot?"

-"You heard me, pinch me."

-"If ye say so." –he pinched her.

-"Ouch!! Stop it!" –she said slaping him on the arm.

-"Ye asked for it!" –he said pasing a hand where she hit him.

-"I know."

-"Why ye asked t' pinch ye?"

-"Nothing. I wanted to know something."

-"What?"  
-"You wouldn't understand if I told you" –_Actually you would but wouldn't understand why._ She then tought.

-"Lass,"-he said sliding his hand up and down before removing it and say- "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

-"I know that you are Jack Sparrow but what does this has to do with the pinching stuff?"

Jack's mouth gawped open. He wasn't expecting some one to talk like that to him. Arabella wanted to laugh but she hold it. She knew that he wasn't expecting that reply.

-"Ye need some rest." –he finaly said after a long moment of silence and his voice sounded a bit pissed off- "Ye fell on yer 'ead really 'ard."

-"Ok." –she said while leaning back to the bed and making as if she was asleep.

Jack tucked her in and left the room without another word.

Arabella could't sleep. _I can't belive it!_ She thought_ I cant belive I'm on POTC!!_

* * *

_And that's it for my chap... I hope to upload my next one later today or tomorrow... If I dont then I hope to upload it as soon as I can before this week is out._


	14. The Call

_I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean-Curse of the Black Pearl or Dead Man's Chest... or Sweeney Todd... I do own Arabella, Johanna, Roberto, Sarah and James._

* * *

**Chap. 14: The Call**

Arabella left the bed immediately as she was sure there was no one in the cabin anymore. She was excited but felt weird. She started to look around the cabin for her shoes and her other stuff. She found them on a corner next to a big trunk. She picked it up and started to put it on when she heard that something fell in front of her. She leaned down to pick it up. It was her celphone. She flipped it open and saw that it was still working well. _Wow it survived my fall into the water. I love Nokia._ She thought while waching the screen of the Nokia phone. Then her eye's drifted off to where a symbol of a small antenna was. It showed full signal. _That's odd. Would I be able to make a call?_ With that she decided to call Johanna.

The phone rang 5 times then there was an answer.

-"Hello?" –said a low female voice

-"Johanna! It's me Bell!" –Arabella replied in a low voice

-"BELL!! How are you! Where are you right now?"

-"I'm fine. You wont belive this."

-"What? That the celphone works while were apart? Yeah you already proved it to me."

-"It wasn't that actually but yeah. Look I just met Jack Sparrow!"

-"OMG! Did ya kisse him?"

-"No not yet."

-"Aww sad. On what POTC are you?"

-"I don't know. I'm thinking either the first or second movie."

-"Ooooooh exciting."

-"Yeah. Where are YOU?"

-"I went to the bloddy archway."

-"Sweeney Todd?"

-"Yeah!"

-"Did you met him?"

-"Yeah. He's more scary in person but I still love him."

-"Where are you as in location of the movie?"

-"Mrs. Lovett's Pie shop hiding so I can talk to you."

-"Where are they?"

-"In the market searching for Signor Pirelli."

-"They told you?"

-"They only told me that they were going to the market."

-"Oh nice. Wait… they already talk to you?"

-"Yeah. Nellie was the first one to talk to me."  
-"Why?"

-"I bumped into her first."

-"Then did you change of clothes?"

-"Yeah I ad to steal it."

-"Pirate."

-"Hahaha yeah. And you… where'd be Jack?"

-"Doing his captain-ish stuff."

-"Where are you?"

-"On the Black Pearl inside his cabin."

-"AWSOME!!"

-"Yeah."

-"Did you change of clothes?"

-"I'm searching for a dress or something."

-"Ahem… apparently Jack happens to have no dress in his cabin" –Said Johanna remembering Arabella when he says to Elizabeth in POTC 2 _"You should wear a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin"_

-"Then I will wear one of his pants and a shirt"

-"Hahaha he'll go like what are you doing!"

-"haha yeah!! But I need clothing."

-"Yeah. Look I have to go 'cause any minute they could come in and wonder where I am."

-"Ok sure. Talk to you later. Take REALLY GOOD care of your self!"

-"Haha yeah I know. You too."

Then they hung up. Arabella kept on searching for clothing and was able to find one of Jack's shirt. She decided to remove the one that she was wearing and put on this found one. She decided to leave the shoes and go out to the deck.

* * *

_It was a random stuff that popped into my head the call thing...I find it kinda cool :D_


	15. The Sparrow and The Bell

_Hey! Now I got to POTC so please review ;) I accept ideas, fun facs, etc. I love hearing from other people so please and thanks! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Mans Chest or At Worlds End and not even Disney. But I DO own Arabella, Johanna, Roberto, Sarah and James._

* * *

**Chap. 15: The Sparrow and the Bell**

Arabella left the cabin. When she opened the door she had to put a hand on top of her eyes to block the burning sun. She immediately could feel the warm Caribbean sun and smell the salty air. Once she got used to it she looked around. She saw crew members running around through the black wooden deck. She recognized some of them. Pintel, Raggeti, Marty of course. The she saw Mullroy and Murtaugh. Why were they there? She stood there for a moment trying to figure it out but nothing came. Then she looked for Jack. She spoted him on the wheel staring out at sea while Mr. Gibbs talked to him. Her heart jumped of excitement when she spoted him. She walked up the side stairs and stood behind him. Gibbs spoted her but she made a 'be quiet' gesture to him. Gibbs was going to smirk but hold it back.

-"I don't know mate." –said Jack- "She look's so much like 'er. Like my first lass mate that I had when I was a lad."

-"Well Cap'n, either she's a different Bell or she just wont remember ye unless you tell her about s'me past stuff."

Those were the last words that Arabella heard when she then taped Jack's shoulder and he gave a small jump. She hold her laugh. Jack looked at her with wide eyes still holding to the helm.

-"'Ow long 'ave ye ben standin' there?"

-"Oh just now." –said Arabella with an innocent look on her face which was true.

-"Did ye 'eard what we were talking about just now?"

-"I only heard Gibbs say something that probably some one won't remember you since it has been a long time that you don't see him or her… I don't know… it was something like that." –she lied

-"Good." –Jack said with a relived look on his face- "Master Gibbs take the helm."

Gibbs did what he was told. Jack then put an arm around her shoulder and started to walk down the stairs and started heading into the cabin.

-"I thought that the beautiful lass was sleeping since she had hit herself 'ard in the head when se fainted." –said Jack making Arabella stand in front of him when they stopped in front of the cabin door. Her heart jumped when he said beautiful lass but satyed calm.- "And yet she'd be roaming around, still." –he continued- "Why are ye here instead of sleeping?"

-"I feel no pain in my head and I don't feel tierd. How long has it been since you rescued me?"

-"'Bout three days I think."

-" OH MY!" –she said with shock on her face and putting a hand on her forehead.

-"Aye. Som'n wrong, dear?"

-"I'm not sure." –she said remembering her fall through the archway.- "The last thing I remember-"

-"Is that shirt mine?!" –suddenly asked Jack who was looking her up and down with wide/curius eyes.

-"Erm… hehe… yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah." –said Arabella with a mischievous look on her face. And looking down at the shirt that it was long and it reached almost at her knees.

-"Please, luv, tell me that yer wearing something underneath."

-"Well of course!!"

-"Then what? 'Cause ye don't look like it."

-"Well I have a pant and a bra under the shirt!"

-"Bra?"

-"Erm… a type of corset… is that where I come from we call them bra." –she said nervious.

-"Then where do ye come from, I wonder."

-"Florida."

-"FLORIDA!!" –he looked at her with shock and got closer to her.

-"Yeah… what's wrong with it? Bad stuff in the past?"

-"Ney. I need to go there." –he said while in thought.- "Do ye know the _Aqua de la Vida_?" –he shooked her a bit.

-"The whaaaaat?"

-"Fountain of Youth! Do ye know 'bout it?"

-"Well I think I've heard of it but don't remember when or where. Why?"

-"I'm on me way to search for it."

_Roberto!_ She thought _He must know something about it since he's from the Caribbean!_

-"Well if it rings a bell then I will let ya know." –she said

-"Well if the Bell rings then that will let know the Sparrow." –said Jack removing his hands from her arms.

-"Umm yeah. Right now I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy." –she lied- "I think that I will do as you say, go to bed and rest."

-"Good girl."

With that they walk away from each other. She entered the cabin and he went back to the helm.

* * *

_so what do you think? I hope you like it! review! :D_


	16. Quick help!

_Sorry it took me a couple of day's to upload but like I said in one of the chapters before... school started here :-S In real life I have written 18 chap. but I only have been able to put 16 for now. I will do my best to keep you all updated._

_Disclaimer: I don't own POTC triology and I wish that I'd owned Captain Jack Sparrow but sadly Disney, Ted, Terry, Jerry, Johnny and Gore own Jack :'( But I DO own Arabella, Johanna, Roberto, Sarah and James._

* * *

**Chap. 16: Quick help!**

As soon as the door closed she went running to her stuff and grabbed her celphone. She quickly pressed the buttons to mark Roberto's phone.

It rang 6 times and the message appeared. She hung up and tried again. It rang 3 times and he answered.

-"What are you doing?!" –said Roberto with a distressed low voice

-"Oh yeah it's nice to talk to you to!" –said Arabella bothering him.

-"Sorry _pero_ I wasn't expecting you to call or anyone!"

-"I know. Look I need a quick help."

-"_En_ what?"

-"You're from the Caribbean and you MUST know the legend of the Fountain of Youth."

-"_Fuente de la juventud_! It has been a long time that I don't talk about it."

-"Then I need to know. Do you have time?"

-"_Si_ I have time. Why do you need to know?"

-"It's Jack. He thinks that I know of the fountain when I actually don't know anything about it. All I know is that it makes you inmortal and that's it."

-"OK. It's a _leyenda_ that it became very popular in the Caribbean, of course. Many men have searched for it. Non of them succeded. It say's it brings youth when you drink from it or when you get inside and take a bath or something. And of course immortality. The only person who really got into searching for the _fuente_ was Juan Ponce de León. He was the first _governador_ of Puerto Rico in which case by that time, where you are, Puerto Rico wasn't called Puerto Rico, it was called San Juan and the CAPITAL was Puerto Rico. Acording to the _leyenda_, it say's that it's located in _la _Florida. What part? _No sé._"

-"English please that last thing you said."

-"I don't know."

-"Oh ok. Beto you just saved my life so thank you so so so so so so much! And thanks for giving that extra info stuff! I think that now I have to go before some one comes in and check's how I'm doing."

-"Ok. Talk to you later. Love you."

-"Love you too friend." –she said then hung up with a big smile in her face. Then went a sat on the bed wondering what could Roberto be doing. She layed down thinking and wondering of him and her other friends. What could they be doing at the moment?

She imagined all the possible things that could be happening to them. While thinking all of those stuff she fell asleep.

* * *

_There you have it :) What Roberto said in this chap is true. I live in Puerto Rico and I know my history and what Beto said here is a super resume of the fountain, history of Puerto Rico and of the first governor of Puerto Rico called Juan Ponce de León (ass hole) :) We even had a very infamous pirate but I'm thinking to put him somewhere later in this story... what chap? I still dont know... actually this story basicaly writes by itself! haha_

_I would love to hear from you... you can submit a review even if you dont have an account... it will truly help me get this story waaaaaay better._


	17. Letting the Sparrow know

_When you wish upon a star they say that the stuf you wish come true... well right now Im wishing that Jack Sparrow should've been mine but sadly it isn't coming true... he is owned by Disney... yeah the creators of the When you wish upon a star song... oh well they have awsome movies like POTC and I don't own that either :(_

_Ok enough chit-chat here's the chap._

* * *

**Chap. 17: Letting the Sparrow know**

Arabella woke up in the dark room. _Why is that when I wake up is dark?_ She thought. Arabella got out of bed and walked to one of the windows. _No wonder._ She smiled looking at the window pulling up the curtain. The morning sun immediately shone through the window and lit the whole cabin.

Arabella immediately got used to the light and looked around. She saw the round table filled with papers and two bottles on top of it. She grabbed one of the bottles and saw that there was something left in it. _I've never tasted rum but I'm curious how does it taste like._ She grabbed the neck of the bottle and took a sip. As soon as the liquid touched her tounge she spit it out immediately._ Eww how can he live with this horrible thing!!_

-"Dont waste the rum like tha'!" –said Jack suddenly from her back.

-"Sorry I thought it was something else." –she said turning around and putting the rum back down.

-"Good thing that be my rum."

-"What do you mean?" –Now Arabella was confused.

Jack walked closer to her leaving the door open.

-"Do ye prefer my bottle, who rescued ye or do ye prefer the bottle from the scraggly beard."

-"What?"

-"Morn' missus." –said a different voice. More rough than Jack's.

Arabella looked behind Jack and saw a man standing at the door. Her eyes widened when she saw the man and immediately knew who he was. It was Hector Barbossa. She couldn't belive it. _But on what movie am I?_ she thought now really being confused.

-"Did ye gave it to the lass, Jack?" –Barbossa

-"Gave wha'?" –asked Jack.

-"Ye know what I'd mean." –snapped Barbossa.

-"Sorry but ye'd 'ave to do better than tha', mate." –Jack teased.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and walked to the drawer. Jack and Arabella following his movements. Barbossa opened one of the drawers and took out a dark red dress.

-"Who chose that?" –asked Arabella looking at Barbossa

Barbossa looked at Jack who was biting his nails. Arabella followed Barbossa's eyes. When Jack noticed that the were looking he looked up, stopped biting his nails, looked at Arabella and gave a forced smile.

-"You?" –she said with a bit of shock on her face expecting Barbossa to answer that he was the one.

-"Aye." –finaly said Jack smirking.- "Got a probl'm with it?"

-"No. Just wondering."

-"Good 'cause those clothes doesn't flatter you at all. Should be a dress or noth'ng."

-"What do you mean of 'a dress or nothing'?!" –Arabella knew exactly what he meant but wanted to know what he would reply.

Jack's eyes widened a bit.

-"Erm…" –he said looking at her up and down.- "What is it tha' ye 'ave in mind?"

-"Naked?"

Barbossa hold his laugh.

Jack wasn't expecting a young woman answer like that or to reply to him with that. But yes she was right.

-"Aye." –he finaly said- "We're in Tortuga. Best get yer self dressed."

-"Ok." -Then her eyes drove to Barbossa and back to Jack.- "Jack can I talk to you?"

-"Well o' course, luv."

-"I mean in private." –She looked at Barbossa. He lifted his hands as in surrender, left the cabin and closed the door behind him.

-"Well?" –asked Jack.

Arabella passed next to him and to the door. She got low to the ground to look underneath it where light came through. She saw part of Barbossa's boots. She got up and suddenly opened the door so the pirate could fall in.

-"Ya were sneaking, eh?" –said Arabella.

Barbossa got to his feet and walked away. Arabella closed the door and made sure that the scraggly beard guy wouldn't come back. Then turned to Jack who was sitting in one of his chairs and his feets on the table. She started to walk slowly. Gathering her thoughts. _Ok. Barbossa is here. Mullroy and Murtaugh are here. That means that they left the dansel-in-distress in the island with the eunic. And that points that Barbossa will try to steall the ship from Jack again. I have to warn Jack._

When she reached to the table she looked at Jack. He waved his hand looking to the chair. She did what he meant. She sat down and gave a sight.

-"What do ye want, luv?" –he said.

-"Barbossawillstealyourshipagain" –she said quickly.

-"Whot?" –he said with curious eyes and putting his feets down and sitting staright.

-"You heard me right. Barbossa will steal your ship again."

-"Then I will leave Gibbs in charge."

-"Still you will lose it."

-"How?"

-"I don't know how."

-"And how do ye know this?"

-"Sometimes I feel it and sometimes I can see the future." –she lied.

-"Can ye tell me that I will get the Pearl back?"

-"No I can't tell. It's rare when I can."

-"Oh."

-"Look take the best chart you have with you cause you may need it when you don't have the Pearl."

-"Yer right." –He moved all of the papers until it revealed one specific chart. It was the one they use on Pirates 3. Jack started ripping it off and took where the rings were. The rest he rolled it and placed it where it in a trunk. He put his piece of map inside his coat.

-"Yer a dimond, luv. Thanks." –and he left the room.

Arabella's heart jumped of excitement when he said that.

* * *

_I would love to hear from you!! please!! Remember that when I finish this POTC story, what will come next is Sweeney Todd... which means that Johanna (not Sweene's daughter, Arabella's friend) meet's Mr. T and Mrs. Lovett... and in that story I will probably be saying a lot to you to check the fan fic by Funkyflamingo called 'Public Affairs'. It is soooooooo dam good!! If you are a Toddett fan too like mua! :D You can chech that story now! :D_


	18. Bugger!

****

_I dont own POTC, Disney, Tortuga, Jack Sparrow, Gibbs, Barbossa, Elizabeth, Will or any of those characters... But I DO own Bell, Jo, Beto, Sarah and J. :)_

_Oh and I own too the next few actions that each character are going to do or say... :)_

* * *

Chap. 18: Bugger!

When Arabella finished putting her dress she looked herself in the mirror. The dress reminded her of the first movie of POTC. What made it look different was that it had some black designs on her dress. It fitted perfectly. And that's without a corset and only her bra. She tied the top part tighter so her brest could be shown. She liked it not just 'cause it looked good on her but it was her favorite color. Jack chose well the dress. She smiled and looked one more time before leaving the cabin.

When she got out she saw Pintel and Raggeti discussing as always.

-"Yer mak'n a mess!" –said Raggeti picking up the ropes with Pintel

-"Won't mat'r! Any how, we'd be leav'n soon" –said Pintel looking mad and throwing the rope into a corner so they could be used immediately when needed. Then Pintel looked up and saw Arabella standing in front of the cabin door looking at them holding a soft smile.

Pintel hold a hand up and wriggled it's fingers.

-"'Ello poppet." –he smiled.

-"Poppet? POPPET?! Do I look like a doll that can be used by any man?! I ain't no hore you filthy cocaroach!" –said Arabella giving her self a shock. Since when she replies to someone like that? It had to be that she spent too long with Johanna.

-"Sorry missus." –said Pintel and Raggeti at the same time with wide eyes.

-"Now that's better." –she said grinning. Then she walked off to find Jack.

She looked over the railing and saw Jack and Gibbs talking. Barbossa was coming up the gangplank and looked deep in thought. Barbossa walked past her but he didn't noticed her. Arabella, then, she went down the gang plank and went to Jack and Gibbs.

-"Good yer here." –said Jack

-"Did you need me? 'Cause no one told me that you were going to need me." –she said smiling a bit.

-"Aye." –he said in his usual way to talk.- "I do need ye. It popped into me head while talking t' Gibbs."

-"Ok. Then what do you need me."

-"Actually I need both of ye." –said Jack looking from Arabella to Gibbs and from Gibbs to Arabella.

They both waited for Jack to continue.

-"All I be need'n is for both of ye to watch me ship."

-"Aye, cap'n" –said Gibbs moving his hand like the military salute.

-"WHAT?!" –said Arabella.

-"Ye heard me. Now go." –said Jack moving his hands shooing them away.

-"Jack."

-"_Captain_ if you please"

-"What ever. Look we just met and now you treat me as if one of your crew?"

-"Actually we met 'bout three day's ago, savvy?"

-"STILL! We met three day's ago and you don't know me."

-"'Course I know ye! Yer Arabella Smith!"

-"Well that's all you know, but nothing else!" –Arabella was starting to get pissed off.

-"Yer wrong there."

-"What do you mean?"

-"I know that yer beautiful an' smart an' ye want to luv me some time."

Arabella's mouth dropped open. She couldn't belive what he said. He said that she was smart, beautiful and she DOES love him. What it shocked her the most was that he said BEAUTIFUL to her. Did he loved her? He cant love her, he's a pirate and he's always with many whores. Especialy in Tortuga.

-"You pissed me off." –said Arabella mad at him and leaving him alone with Gibbs.

She went up the plank to the ship and locked herself in the cabin being mad at him.

_Why? _She thought_ Why does he always have to be like that? He doesn't know me and I was barely able to touch land! What if I had been adrift at sea? I would've love to touch the land but no, Jack had me and Gibbs guard his bloody ship._

She paced up and down the cabin thinking. When she then finaly clamed down she took her celphone, checked if it was still in vibrate and then tucked it between her brest since that was the only place where she could hide it at the moment.

She unlocked the door and went out. As soon as she closed the door behind her, some one hit her hard on the head and avery thing went black.

* * *

Arabella heard some one cough. When she opened her eyes she saw Gibbs saying something to Jack, who was standing in front of him, and then went back to lye down.

Arabella's head was pounding hard. She kept on staring to Jack and Gibbs. She noticed that two women were fighting behind Jack.

-"THE SHIP! THEY'VE TAKEN THE SHIP!" –said Gibbs suddenly standing up

-"No, really?" –said Jack sarcastically. Then he turned to the women behind him and said- "Ladies will ya please shut it!" –the women stopped fighting to look at him. They were furius red.- "Yes I lied to you." –He said looking at the blond one.- "No I don't love you" –to the red-haired one.- "'Course that makes ye look fat!" –bloond- "I've never been t' Brussels" –red- "It is pornunced e-gri-gous!" –blond- "By the way no, I never met Pizzaro but I luv his pies." –red- "And all of this," –he said looking at both- "pales into utter insignificance in light of the fact that me ship is, once again, gone! Savvy?"

The red one slapped him on the face, followed by the blond and he slapped Gibbs. Gibbs gave a furious look at Jack but they both smirked. Arabella was laughing at this while holding her head because of the pain. She loved this part in the movie. It was hilarious especially now that she was part of it.

-"Take what ye can," –said Gibbs

-"Give noth'n back!" –said Jack grinning.

The women had left warping an arm around each other as if they were best friends.

-"Bugger." –said Jack looking to the distance where the Black Pearl was while each moment passed and it was getting smaller and smaller.

-"I'm sorry Jack." –said Arabella while Jack helped her get up.

-" 'S all right luv. Ye warned me." –he said while wraping an arm around her back and lowering it a bit to her waist and putting her arm around his neck.

-"Do you still have the charts?"

-"Aye. If it weren't fer ye, I would've lost 'em an' be truly mad." –he said giving her a sweet smile and walking though the dock to the town. They went to the Faitfull Bride and they sat down. Jack ordered two mugs filled with rum. Then they started chating.

* * *

_Ya know that I love to hear coments! or better said in this case REVIEWS!! :D please make my week!! Im running out of ideas so I can make my story better!! aaaaah!!_

_hey has any one seen the Hillywood show? I LOVE THEM!! THEY'RE AWSOME!! If you havent seen them, THEN GO AND CHECK THEM ON YOUTUBE!! :D_


	19. Drunken chitchat

_"Must it take a life for hateful eyes  
To glisten once again  
Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess  
Singin' drunken lullabies" - Drunken Lullabies by Flloging Molly_

_I was singing that song the whole day!! I dunno why!! LOL XD... but I had this chap written like 4 day's ago and now is when I'm posting it. :D_

_I dont own POTC :'(_

* * *

**Chap. 19: Drunken chit-chat**

Hours passed and Arabella was getting used to drinking rum and she was starting to like it. At first she had to force herself to swallow it. Night time was coming and day time was leaving. Arabella was seeing the orange light come through the door and the windows. Many wenches passed next to Jack and they passed a hand behind his neck or around his face. Some of them even sat in his lap asking for their service but he denied them. That wasn't the Jack she knew…at least in that part. They talked about their lives, well at least Arabella was the one to talk the most.

Night time came and the tavern was more full of pirates and wenches. By this time they had lost count on how many mugs rum they had. Arabella felt every thing spin around her but she didn't do or said anything. In a moment of silence between Jack and Arabella, since the tavern was full of men talking and shouting, she rememberd that Jack said anything about Elizabeth, Will or Davy Jones. She had to think of a way to get Jack tell his version about the last three movies. At that moment Gibbs sat down with the red haired and blond haired women. The whores looked at each other then looked at Jack.

-"Who's she?" –said the red haired one

-"A friend." –teased Jack

-"Oh really?" –said the blond one then slapped him flat on the face.

They both left and decide to walk out of the Faitful Bride.

-"Who are they?" –lied Arabella.

-"Friends." –said Jack rubbing his face where the blond one had hit him.- " 'M not sure I deserv' tha'"

-"Gibbs?"

-"Friends like Jack here said. Their names be Gissell an' Scarlet." –said Gibbs

-"Thank you very much Gibbs. I think that you and I are going to get along very well."

Jack widened his eyes.

-"How 'bout me?" –he said looking straight into Arabella's eyes.

-"I don't know because I asked who they were and you didn't gave a complete answer."

-" 'Course I did! I said they'd be friends of me!"

-"Yeah but what I meant was what was their names!"

-"Well next time be bloody specific!" –said Jack getting a bit high. He never met a person like her! She was completely different than other women he had met!

Arabella rolled her eyes when he said that.

-"Anyways." –she said- "So pirate, what have you been up to in the past year?" _Yes I finaly said it!_ She thought

-"Ye talk t' me as if ye know me!"

-"Well I need to know what has been your latest biggest adventure so I check on my mind If I have heard of you."

-"Well if ye 'ave heard of me yer mind would've let ye know." –he said while gesturing to a maid to bring more rum.

-"Well I've heard of many pirates but never get their names right."

-"What? Ne're get the names right?! 'Ows tha'?"

-"Just tell me what have ya been bloody doing this past year, please!"

-"All right calm down." –he said waving his both hands.- "Oi! Were'd be me rum!!" –he shouted to the maid.

-" 'Old yer horses! I 'ave men to attend before ya!" –she shouted back.

-"Stop pleasuring 'em and bring me rum!" –he said and with that went back to Arabella.- "Before I continue with me story 'ere. Why is that ye 'ave a different accent?"

-"Each land has it's accent" –she said hoping that Jack wouldn't ask what part of Florida she came from.

-"Hmm." –was all he said deep in thought.- "So, I think that ye need to know what 'appened t' me a few years back so ye can understan' whot 'appened t' me this year."

Arabella knew what he meant and her heart jumped, but she staied calm.

-"Are ye sure?" –he said- "It's a long story."

-"I love long stories even when they are about adventure and are told by a handsome man." _WHAT?_ Her mind screamed _DID I JUST SAY 'ARE TOLD BY A HANDSOME MAN'? WHAT WAS I THINKING?!_

She saw Jack murmur something under his breath while grinning devilishly to her. She able to made out 'rum'. Yup he truly loves rum, well after the sea that is.

Arabella looked at him confused.

-"Well," –he said hitting the table with his hands.- "let me start with the govrena's daughter."

-"Governor's daughter?" –she faked being impressed and interested. Actually she was interested but she already knew the story. He kept on telling his story with very much excitement and moving his arms around. Arabella was making gestures like 'Oooh!' 'Aaaah!' 'Really?!' 'That is so brave!' and more she had to say. While he told his story he kept on ordering for more rum. Arabella's head was spinning, her eyes were starting to get heave and she couldn't hear the rest of the story well.

-"I love you Jack." –she said without thinking.

He stopped dead in telling his story and his hands froze in mid air. His eyes widened.

-"What?" –he said in the exact same position as he got frozen to.

-"You heard me, luv." –she said looking at him deeply into the eyes.

_The lassie just passed the line._ Jack thought. He smirked a bit.

-"Since when, luv?" –he asked curious.

-"Since the first time I saw you." –she said with admiring eyes.

-"Where?" –he teased hoping her to say in the Pearl. He loved very much the Pearl.

-"In the movie of 'Pirates of the Caribbean-Curse of the Black Pearl." –she kept on saying with admiring eyes but falling almost close.

Jack got confused.

_At least she mentioned the Pearl but I didn' got the first thin' she said._

-"In the what?" –he said curius.

-"In the movie. In your movie." –her head was starting to fall now.

-"Mo- what?"

-"Movie your movie where you showed Elizabeth your scars in your chest and killed Barbossa as soon as Will let go of the cursed medallions into the chest of Cortes, you fought with Will on the upper part of the Black Smith shop until Mr. Brown came and knocked you down with an empty bottle of rum."

Jack was shocked. He didn't even told her most of those detail.

-"Ye passed the line lass." –he said standing up.

-"What line?"

-"Yer drunk." –he started walking over to her.

-"No I'm not." –she said looking up at him.

-"Well wed better get us a room so ye can rest."

-"Hey Jack."

-"What?"

-"Where's your Jar of dirt?"

-"Lost it" –he said giving her a hand. _Wait, I ne'er said som'n 'bout me jar of dirt. I didn' even got to tha' part! _He thought.

-"Oh yeah! When the Kraken got your ship it fell down and broke. You were very worried and you were saying 'Where's the thump-thump?'"

-"Ok that's enough yer drunk and ye need ta rest." –he pulled her up. She wasn't able to stand up and fell into Jack. They looked at each other deep in the eyes.

-"I love you." –she said and immediately kissed him directly in the mouth. Their kiss lasted and Jack pulled her more close to him and putting his hands on her hips. The when he broke the kiss, her head fell to his shoulder. She was fast asleep. Jack picked her up and went and picked the key and then to the room. He opened the door and lied her down in the bed.

* * *

_So tell me what you think! jaja... a friend of mine is reading it and she loves it... she doesn't have an account but I'm letting her read it first beffore I post it... it turns out that today she wrote "Hey this is for the next chap!!" I couldn't stop laughing at what she wrote... she just did it for fun :) Here's what she wrote:_

_'Arabella was confused the next morning…She had no idea what was going on. Then, Jack comes in and yells out "Good morning sunshine!" Arabella looks at him and asks "what the hell happened?" Jack smiles and says "did you sleep well?" A little confused, Arabella tries to remember and says "dude, I still don't know what you're talking about." "remember? We go drunk?" said jack. "nope" Arabella wonders around and looks at him, she says "oh no" and jack says "oh yes" "what happened" Arabella asks. "we had sex!" jack says. Arabella **in shock** stares off into space… a few moments later, she fainted.'_

_LOL XD_

_Ok that it for now so please review!! :D I would love to hear from you!! :D_


	20. Now what?

_Sorry it took so long but a few stuff: 1- School started here in Puerto Rico and I'm with a whole bunch of homework and have many colleges/universities that have been calling me to interbiew me... _

_2- I've been doing a proyect about reducing plastic bags (I know that Ierland was one of the first places to take action and many other places) and soon I have a meeting with the mayor of my city :-S so nervious but it's a big action what I'm doing... _

_and 3- I RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!! I already know how am I goign to end it but I need to put more stuff in between so it can be interesting._

_Ok enough chit chat here's chap. 20_

* * *

**Chap 20: Now what?**

Arabella woke up the next morning with a pain in her head. _Ugh. What happened?_ She thought. She got up and sat on the bed. She brought both of her hands to her head holding it as if it was going to fall. _Gaaah! What a head acke!_ She felt the room spin around her.

After a moment she looked around the dark room. A small morning light came through the wooden shutters. With that wee of light she was able to make out some stuff around the room. Arabella noticed that she was wearing a big shirt. _Did I had this on last night?_ Then she looked behind her and saw Jack fast asleep with his hands behind his head and a small smile on his face. She wanted to make sure if it was a dream or it was real. She placed her hand softly in his heaving chest. Her eyes widened when she felt his bare chest under her hand. _Oh no! You've got to be kidding me!_ Then she looked to the floor and she saw her dress thrown on the floor. _Shit!_ She stood up worried and picked up her dress.

-"Morn'n, luv." –said a deep rough voice.

_Holly shit!!_ She though while turning around on her bare heels to look at Jack.

Arabella laughed nerviously.

-"Slept well?" –he asked.

She opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out.

-"What' wrong."

-"Nothing." –she finaly said- "What happened last night?"

-"Ye passed out."

-"And nothing weird happened?"

-"Do ye 'ave a head acke?"

-"Aye"

-"Then I should tell ye later when ye fell better… Oi that rhymed!"

-"Please tell me now."

-"Me think tha' I can be a poet."

-"Jack, don't change the subject."

-"I'll change th' subject 'cause ye 'ave a head acke and there aint no word tha' rymes wit' it…. Bugger."

-"Jack at LEAST tell me what am I doing with your shirt?"

-"Don't ask me! Ye should know that yer self!"

-"What do you mean?" –she was getting now more worried and Jack didn't left the bed. He was still sitting and the sheet's covering the rest of his body except for his tanned chest.

-"Ye were drunk. Ye fell asleep an'-"

-"NO!"

-"No what, luv?"

-"It cant be!"

-"It cant be what?"

-"Did we?" –she moved her hand back and froth in front of her moving it to Jack and back to her.

-"Did we what?!"

-"You know what I mean!"

-"Erm… sorry, luv. I don't."

-"SEX! DID WE HAVE SEX?!" –her eyes were starting to water and she was starting to see all blurry.

-"NAY!" –he stood up from bed and walked to her.- "I would ne'er do that t' ye!"

-"But you're a pirate!"

-"Aye. But tha' doesn' mean I woul' disobey a woman's wish even is she'd be drunk." –this time he reached her by the arms and pulled her towards him, hugging her close to him and passing a hand through her brown hair.

-"Then why am I wearing you shirt?" –she asked looking up to him and locking her eyes to his dark mysterious ones.

-"As I said. Ye were drunk." –he said looking down to her and giving her a soft warm smile.

-"But-" –He cut her off by putting his finger in her lips.

-"Le' me finish." –she calmed and let him talked.- "After I laid ye in bed, ye started sa'n that ye nedded someth'n like PJ's. I asked ye what do ye meant 'bout that and ye just sai' gime a big shirt. So tha' what I did. I gave ye mine."

-"Oh. So I got drunk with rum?"

-"Aye. What else?" –he said giving a soft laugh.

She relaxed after he said that. She even felt warm and protected in his grip and close to his chest. Still looking at each other she passed her hand though his bare chest feeling the scars and tracing them with her fingers. Arabella was dying to know what happened when he got those scars. Eyes still locked, each passing second their heads were getting close to each other. There came a moment that she was almost feeling his mustage scrape the top of her lips. When they were almost about to kiss there was a knock on the door.

They sighed and let each other go. Jack went to open the door to see who it was. Gibbs stood there.

-"Cap'n." –Saluted Gibbs.

-"Master Gibbs, wot brings ye here at this 'our?" –Jack asked.

-"How'd be the missy?"

-"Ye just came 'ere fo' 'er?"

-"Aye?" –said Gibbs nervious.

-"She'd be fine. She's try'n t' remembe' what 'appened last nigh'"

-"One other thing."

Jack waited for Gibbs to continue.

-"Wha' are we goin' t' do now? I mean now tha' Barbossa took yer ship again."

-"Well commandeer a ship."

-"Shall I star' gathr'n a new crew?"

-"I yet don't know. Le' me get ready an' I'll be down in a momen'"

Gibbs left and Jack closed the door. When Jack was turning to look back at Arabella he was hit in the face with something soft. When he grabbed it, it was his shirt.

Arabella laughed a bit. When Jack looked up to her he saw that she was already dressed. _'Ow could she do tha' withou' Gibbs an' I notice?_

-"Impressed?" –asked Arabella getting closer to him.

-"At wot?"

-"'Bout me. Who I got dressed without both of you notice."

-"No I aint impressed."

-"Yeah, right." –she said getting really close to him.- "Jack?"

-"Hmmm?"

-"What now?"

-"What do ye mean?"

-"What are we going to do when we commandeer a ship?"

-"Well sail it, of course." –he teased.

-"Very funny." –she said smiling and hitting him softly on the chest.- "No, I mean as where are we going?"

-"Do ye want ta live fer iternity fer th' rest of yer life?"

-"What do you mean?"

-"Immortality."

-"Some times. Why?"

Then Jack left her and looked inside his coat. She saw him took out a rolled up map with some strange inscription spread though out the back of the map.

Jack opened the map on the floor and started moving the rings that it had. As soon as it laied open in front of her she knew what map it was. The Chinese charts that he used on Pirates of the Caribbean 3.

Then Jack stopped two rings together. He turned the charts to show it to her and pointed a big drawing of a cup. It said underneath it "_Aqua di la Vida_".

_The Fountain of Youth!_ She thought. _Of course! How could I have forgotten that? In POTC 3 Jack leaves Tortuga to search for the Fountain._

-"What is it?" –she asked lying.

-"_Agua de la Juventúd._ Tha' be in Spanish. In plain English it be Fountain of Youth"

-"What does it do?"

-"Ye become immortal, stay young and live fer iternity." –Jack said with excitement.

-"Oh."

-"So what do ye think?"

-"I don't know."

-"Fine." –he said rolling again the chart. He put it next to his coat and then he started to get dressed putting his sash, buckle, sword and his gun.

-"Shall we?" –he said opening the door to Arabella and moving a hand to let her pass.

-"Of course." –she smiled and putting the British accent while she passed him and through the door to the hallway.

* * *

_That's it for now and wont be updating for a long time since I have the bloody proyect (I like it but its driving me nuts!) for the 8th of September._

_Oh! and I almost forgot!... I just checked the_ readers traffic _and I couldn't belive what I saw! There are people from Philipines, Denmark (I went there once), Italy (I have Italian heritage :D) Canada, New Zeland (my cousin went there last year), Germany (I have two friends from there and I even went ther), Iceland, Poland, Sweden (I think I went there... or was it Switzerland? cant rememer well... I alway's confuse them :-/), England (I want to go there!), of course the USA and what I coulnd't belive the most was from my country... PUERTO RICO!! hahaha XD I got so excited!! Let me give a shout out in spanish for my pople : "GENTE!! YO SOY BORICUAAAAAA!! PA' QUE TU LO SEPAS!! Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA!" _

_Ok back to English... Click on that blue button and review! ;D_


	21. Calls and troubles

_Hey! Im still here waiting for reviews! If you have ideas of what can I do next on my story then Id be happy to read them!! :) Good or bad I dont care they both help a lot on my story... But anyways thanks for reading! ;D_

_Disclaimer: i dont own POTC triology, Disney or any of those other kid of stuff... But I do own Arabella and her friends and the fantasy stuff that is happening on this story :)_

* * *

**Chap 21: Calls and truble.**

While goign down the stairs Arabella jumped all of a sudden. Her celphone was vibrating between her brest. It felt awkward feeling it vibrate in that part.

-"Wot's 'appened, luv?" -said Jack looking at her confused.

-"I left something in the room," -She said while turning and picking up her dress a bit so she could run back to the room.- "I'll go get it. I'll met ya down stairs."

Jack was confused so he shruged his shoulders and keept on goign down the stairs to the bar.

Arabella reached the room and inmediaetly entered catching her breath. She reached for the celphone between her brest and looked at the screen. It was James. _Now what?!_ she thought while oppening the top of the phone to answer.

-"Hello?"

-"BELL!!" -he screamed.

-"WHAT?!" -she screamed back

-"Dont scream girl!"

-"Well sorry but you screamed first."

-"Fine. Look..."

-"Oh give me a sec so I can find my glasses." -she said sarcastically

-"Very funny."

-"What?! It's the truth!"

-"Anyway, look... I MEAN HEAR! I'm really confused right now."

-"James you better hurry. Remember that I'm with Captain Jack Sparrow."

-"I know. But I need you help."

She sighed - "Fine btu please be quick."

-"An olde guy 'ere gave me and the drangon kid a note that say's _Atra esterní, ono thelduin/ Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr/ Un du evarínya ono varda_"

-"I dont know."

-"But ya read it!"

-"Just because I read it doesn't mean that I know every fucking word that is in there!" -she snaped

-"But at least do you have an Idea what does that mean?"

-"No. Did Sraha read the book?"

-"I don't know. But I already called her and she didn't answer."

-"Hmm... Roberto hasn't read that one. How about Johanna."

-"I dont want to call her."

-"Why?"

-"Erm... she's with Sweeney."

-"And? So what?! You can call her anyways."

-"I don't know Bell."

-"Listen. I have to go Jack is waiting for me."

-"Fine. Bye.

-"Bye" -and she hung up. She putted her celphone back to where it was and turned to open the door. She only grabbed the door knob when it vibrated again. _Shit! Now what?_

She grabbed the celphone and looked to the screen again. It was Roberto.

-"Hey!" -she said

-"_Hola_ Bell."

-"I don't have much time but how are you?"

-"Exciting!"

-"Haha great!"

-"And _tú_?"

-"Excited too. I dont have much time, Jack is waiting for me. So I'll talke to you later, ok?"

-"_Estabien_"

-"What?"

-"OK!"

-"Hahah, ok. Bye."

-"_Adios._"

Arabella roled her eyes whe Roberto said that but she figured that it has to be 'Good bye' in Spanish. Once again she puted the celphone between her brest.

It vibrates again. _God dam it! what's with my friends now?! Time to call Arabella when there's nothing else to do in their lives! _She thought. Once again she tooked out the phone and looked.

-"SHIT!" -she said out loud and slidding down through the door untill she sat on the floor. _What a timing mom!_

-"Hello?"

-"Hey honney!"

-"Hi mom.Look I have to hang up. I'm... I mean... Were about to take a tour at a museum. I'll call you later."

-"Oh! OK! Sorry!"

-"It's ok. Bye"

-"Bye."

She once again hung up. She looked at the phone for a while. Nothing happened. _I hope no one else calles me._ She stoop up, put the celphone back between her brest and slowly turned. She looke for a while at the door knob waiting if some one else would call. Nothing. She grabbed the door knob once again and that's when it vibrarted once again. She got frustrated. _What is this? The magock door knob that makes my celphone ring?!_

She did the same procedure. When she looked at the screen, her mouth dropped open. _You've got to be kidding me!_ It was her boyfriend Josh.

-"Hello?" -then silently took out her tounge.

-"Bell?"

-"Yeah?"

-"How are you? It's me Josh."

-"Oh hey hun. I'm fine thank you." -she heard crashing of the wavesin the background.- "Where are you? I hear waves."

-"Oh! Umm... er... I'm-I'm- I'm at the beach."

-"But werent you goigng to Illinois?"

-"Yeah but there was a change of plans."

-"Oh ok. Look I have to go 'cause me and me family are going to take a tour at a museum. So I'll talke to you later. Bye!" -she inmediatley hung up.

She did the same procedure in puting the phone back. This time she was finaly able to open the door. When she closed it behind it vibrate it again. _Oh fuck it! Leave me a message after the tone. Sigh!_ She went down the stairs and to the bar. She inmediately spoted Jack at a table with a bottle of rum on one hand and on his lap sat a skinny burnete girl and his hand snaked around her small thin waist. Arabella got a bit jealous. But what was she goign to do? She's a girl from the future stuck in the past and the man she loves is a Pirate. So actualy there wasn't much reason to get jealous. She walked her way though the crowd to Jack. She reached the tabel and stopped in front of him. He and the burnete girl were kissing. When they broke the kiss, Arabella cleared her throat. The girl and Jack looke at her.

-"Wot do ye want?" -said the burnete.- "I claimed 'im first, if that's wot ya want."

-"Actually, **I** claimed him first."

-"'Ows tha'? I didn' see ye wit 'im." -she said with a small evil smirk

-"That's because you wern't with us about 4 or 5 day's ago. Aaaand It happens that I was picking up our stuff to leave and keep on our honneymoon." -At this Jack's mouth dropped open in shock.

The girl looked at him with wide burnig eyes.

-"Ye lied ta me!" -she screamed standing up from his lap.

-"Luv! Is not whot ye thi-" -he was cut off when she slapped him righ on the face and turned to leave. She stopped next to Arabella.

-"Yer mariage. Yer problem." -and she left.

Arabella looked back at Jack who had a shocked look on his face. She saw the mark on his cheek where the burnete wench slapped him. _Ouch! That must've hurt. _Arabella Thought _A__nd whhy did I say Honneymoon? _She then sat down across Jack. He still couldn't belive it.

-"Close that mouth of your's before a fly drops in." -she grinned

-"Why did ye do tha'?"

-"Did what?"

-"THA!" -he pointed to the girl in a desperate way.

-"I felt like it." -she mocked.

-"Ya felt like it? Oh I see." -he said calm looking at Arabella

-"Yep" -she smiled back

-"Good, good. THEN NEXT TIME SHUT UP AN' BOTHER ANOTHA MAN THA' BE NEED'N YER BLOODY 'ELP!" -he almostscreamed.

-"Do ye want the Pearl back or not?" -she said in a low voice very serious.

-"'Course I do! But why did ye do tha'?!"

-"Fine then! I will go after it by my onesies and I wont waste any more presious time like you do!"

-"I wasn't waisting time!"

-"Oh really? Then what were you doing?"

-"Waiting fer ye an' having a chat with that wench."

-"Really? And what was the kissing about?"

-"Ye saw tha'?"

-" 'Course I saw that! As soon as you broke the kiss that's when I cleared my throat!"

-"Really? I thought tha' the wench called ye just tryin' ta start a fight with ye."

-"Ugh! Forget it! Then **YOU** waste time while **I **search for the Pearl."

-"Ye can't cap'n a ship lass."

-"Really? Watch me." -said Arabella getting all beat up. She left the table leaving Jack all alone.

She walked accross the place and on purpose bumped to the girl that was with Jack.

-"Oh sorry." -said Arabella- "Look see if you can manage him. He still prefer's to be with me but I cant take him anymore." -she lied. With that she left immediately not leaving the girl speak.

When she went to the bussy streets of Tortuga it was really exciting. It looks a bit familiar but for the only parts that she knew of Tortuga were either the beginig of a street or the place where Gibbs was sleeping with the pigs. She laguhed a bit whe she remembered that part. Then she turned and went to the docks. On her way many men whisteld to her and many other called her to sleep with her. _Perverts!_ she thought ignoring them _Cant they see that I'm a young girl? Well not that young 'cause Im 18 but still!_

Her belly started rumbling. She was hungry but she had no money. She saw a stand with many fruits an vegtebales. _An apple would be nice. _She got close to that stand she looked to the fruits as if trying to choose which one to pic. But she was actually watching the man who was selling them. When he looked away she inmediately took and apple and walked as if nothing happened and took a bite. Then a big rough hand grabbed her suddenly by the wrist turning her brutaly to look at him. It was the man from the fruit stand.

-"Ye know tha' ye be needin' t' pay fer tha'." -the tall muscular man said.

-"Pay for what?" -she said with her mind in blank when she saw his mad hace.

-"Ye know it isn't prop'r fer a lady like ye ta be robbin like a pirate or thief. Do ye 'ave a shilling fer tha'?"

-"S-s-sorry sir. B-but I have no money."

-"Then gimme back tha' apple!"

Without thinking she gave it to him. When he inspected the apple he saw that she had already taken a bite. His eyes were in fire of anger. He took her again by her arm and pulling her behind him.

-"Where are you taking me?! Let me go!" -Arabella said struggling to get away from hir hard grip.

-"Ye're gonna pay me."

-"How? I don't have money!"

-"By letting me cut yer hand!"

-"What?! NO! NO! LET ME GO!" -she got more desperate.

The man was taking her to where many other men were selling meat. Arabella on the way screamed for help but people looked at her and did nothing while others just ignored her.

-"Please! Don't cut my hand! Don't turn my hand into a meat pie!"

-"Meat pie? Who said anything 'bout meat pies? They must be terrible." -said the tough man while hiding her behind one of the stands.

-"Wo't ye got 'ere Earl?" -said a man selling meat.

-"A lass 'ere tried ta steal an apple. Now pass me a knife, Albert or it will be ye with a hand cut off."

-"Fine. But she'd be young."

-"And beautifull." -Arabella added.

-"It's a shame ta loose a pice of ye lass." -said Earl grabbing the knife from Albert.

-"Please don't! I promise to pay you some day today!" -she said scared.

-"Tha' what they all say an' ne'er pay me back!" -said Earl holding the big knife high in the air and aiming to her wrist.

-"ONE QUESTION!" -said Arabella suddenly making him stop in mid air.

-"A last word?"

-"Not really. But still. How many hands have you removed from a woman?"

Earl started to think. It took him a long time to answer. Arabella started getting scared because he probably was counting of all the women's hand he has cut off and with her's now it would be another trophy for him.

-"Ta tell ye the truth. Ye'll be me first."

-"WHAT?!" -said Arabella in shock- "So you've never cut a woman's hand before?!"

-"Nay. Now stop talking and start screaming!"

-"But why cut mine?"

-" 'Cause it's usually a man's hand tha' I cut. Women like ye 'ave ne'er done tha' t' me. Now shut it!!"

He raised the knife again high in the air. Arabella started screaming again for help. But no answer. Earl gave an evil grinn and started lowering the knife with grat speed. Arabella didn't want to see, closed her eyes tight and she already started feeling pain when it didn't hit her yet. Albert covered his eyes, he couldn't stand the sight of a woman's hand bein cut.

Right before it touched Arabella's wrist, she fetlt Earl fall to the side suddenly. When she opened her eyes to look she saw Jack standing in front of the fallend Earl with the sword drawn. Jack had arrived just in time before she got her hand cut off.

-"Run." -said Jack to Arabella without looking.

-"Ye own me a shilling too!" -said Earl from the ground with the tip of Jack's sword under his chin touching his neck.

-"Thank you Jack." -said Arabella standing up.

-"Ye're welcome now go!"

Albert grabbed her and moved her to the street so she could start running.

-"But what about you Jack?"

-"GO!" -said Jack and Albert at the same time.

She went off running without knowing where to hide. She let her feet take her. She then inmediately entered a store that sold dresses. _What if Jack can't find me?_ she thought after she entered. She inmediately left the store and started to go back to Jack. She suddenly got pulled back by a rough hand on her wrist. When she looked it was Jack pulling her in a quick pace.

-"Why were you going back?" -he said

-"I wanted-" -she started

-"No time fer explanations luv." -Jack cut her off.

Then they both heard Earl scream "STOP 'EM!"

-"Run!" -said Jack pulling her harder.

-"No, really?" -she said sarcastically running behind him.

-"Aye!" -he continued the joke.

They ran to the docks. There was only one ship. They ran into Gibbs.

-"Cap'n!" -said Gibbs.- "I've got us a ship and ready ta-"

-"Weigh ancor an' hoist the sails were leaving now!" -said Jack running up the plank with Arabella behind.

-"Aye, Cap'n!" -said Gibbs behind Arabella.

The crew worked fast and inmediately they were away from the docks.

* * *

_Long time! well I hope you like my story and I think that now it will get more interesting. So please review even if you don't have an account. Trust me Ive done it before I created this account._

_I've been writing bit by bit this chap... oh and if you see any errors in this chap or on any other one before... LET ME KNOW ;D_


	22. Unexpected News

_Sorry that it took me a long time to upload this chapter. I've been really bussy with school work and proyects. One of my best proyect that I did and still adding more is to reduce the use of plastic bags of where I live. I wrote a letter to the mayor of my town and I got to present it to him. He liked the idea. The rest is just school crap. LOL_

_"They threw a rope around yer neck _

_To watch you dance the jig of death _

_Then left ya for the starvin' crows  
Hoverin' like hungry whores  
One flew down plucked out yer eye  
The other he had in his sights  
Ya snarled at him, said leave me be  
I need the bugger so I can see"_

_-Salty Dog by Flogging Molly_

_I love this song! It reminds me of POTC... especialy the end (The piece that I putted)._

_OK now to the story... I dont own anything... oh wait I DO own something... Arabella and the events that are happening on this story! :D jejej_

* * *

**Chap. 22: Unexpected News**

After they got far away from Tortuga Jack went to Gibbs wondering how he was able to get ready a ship when he didn't orderd for it.

-"It was my idea." -said Arabella coming from behind- "If you dont want to be in this ship then fine, we'll just turn back to Tortuga and keep on running from that guy and you will get into more trouble than you actually are."

-"Ye lied to me miss?" -said Gibbs

-"Yup." -she said smiling

-"Wot do ye mean she lied to ye?" -asked Jack confused.

-"Well she lied to me!" -said Gibbs getting desperate.

-"Bell, tell me."

-"Like he said, I lied to him." -said Arabella holding her smile

-"Just tell me what did ye told 'im!" -Jack moved his arms around.

-"Well next time be 'bloody specific' " -she imitadet him in the 'bloody specific' part. Jack gave her a 'watch it' look to her- "Fine. I said that you ordered me to tell Gibbs here, that you wanted him to find a ship and a crew as soon as posible we were leaving inmediately as he had the ship ready."

-"When and where was this?"

-"Today at the _Faitfull Bride_."

-"But I didn't saw you talking to Gibbs."

-"It was before I went to your tabel."

-"Oh. Now it makes more sense." -said Jack calm.- "THEN WHHY THE BLOODY HELL YE TOLD HIM THAT WHEN I DIDN'T SAID ANYTHING TO YE 'BOUT THAT?!" -he now screamed.

-"I know you Jack. You're a captain who loves the sea and his ship and when some one steals it from you, you want to go and get back to it aaaaand I want to go back home when the time comes."

-"What time?"

-"I'll just wait for the opoturne moment."

-"When will that be?"

-"When it comes." -she turned on her heels and started to walk away form them.- "Oh and your welcome Jack."

-"For what?"

-"For telling Gibbs about the ship." -and she left them

_The bloody girl really know's me. _Jack Thought. _She acts as if she really has known me for years. It really has to be her._

-"Good thing she wont be alone during this trip." -said Gibbs bringing Jack back from his toughts.

-"Wot do ye mean?"

-"She will get along very well with Anamaria."

-"WHAT?! Didn't you used to say tha' women brought bad luck when they boarded a ship?"

-"Aye. I still do but I thought tha' bringing Anamaria wouldn't be that bad since she proved herself ta be a good member of yer crew, Cap'n"

Jack grumbled.

-"Where she'd be?"

-"Bellow deck's, Cap'n"

-"Thank you." -and Jack left thinking that probably if he talked to her she would be able to get some information from Arabella.

Jack went down the stairs and found Anamaria organising some ropes. It had been a long time since they had talked or seen each other. She hadn't changed much. She still looked the same, only a bit fater but it was barely noticible. She was cursing under her breath as always. Jack cleared his throat to get her atention.

-"Just the man I was waiting for." -said Anamaria without facing Jack

-"Ye were waiting for me?"

-"Aye."

-"Why?"

-" 'Cause I wanted to talk to ye"

-" 'Bout what?"

-"Couple of stuff."

-"Start then."

-"Very well. Where have you been all these years?" -she said turning to him and loking mad.

-"Sailing of course. Pirate."

-"Then what have ye been doing this passed years?"

-"Pirating, looting, pilfering... why are you asking me for this stuff?" -he sat in a near barel.

Anamaria looked down for a moment. Woried. Then suddenly a four year old boy came in.

-"Mum." -said the boy handing her something- "for you."

-"Thanks, dear." -she said and the boy left smiling.

Jack narowed his eyes. Grabbed a bottle of rum that was in a wooden box filled with other bottles bottles. He uncorked the bottle and took a long swig.

-"I see tha' ye have a son." -he finaly said after a moment of silence.

Anamaria didn't answer. She just keept on staring at the floor.

-"Look," -Jack said a bit uncorftable- "If ye want me ta help ye finding the father of the kid, then I will but ye'd have ta wait 'till I get back the _Pearl_."

-"I already found the father."

-"Then what's bothering you?"

-"How am I going to say to him that he has a son."

-"Just tell him."

-"How?"

-"Well ye say his name and then say 'Ye have a son' and ye show the child to him."

-"Very well then. Jack, ye have a son." -she finaly looke to him

-"Very good. But now say it with his name not mine."

Silence. Anamaria still looked at him in silence.

-"I'm waiting." -said Jack uncorftable of the subject.

-"I already did."

Jack choked with the rum when she said that.

-"Did what?" -he said with wide eyes.

-"I already told him."

-"Then why are you asking me of how to say it to him?"

-"Don't be fool, Jack. You know well what I meant."

Jack was speach less. His mouth was dropped open.

-"Close that mouth of yer's before a fly gets in."

He closed his mouth but still shocked and looked deep in thought.

-"I would've told you before, but I never knew where you were."

Jack started to look mad.

-"If you give him a chance to meet you throught this trip then you choose wether to keep him or us, or just leave us the next time we make port."

Without a word Jack stand up and left.

* * *

_DUM, DUM DUUUUUUM!! haha I hope I get to make it better... each time he get's into more trouble... but of course he's Captain Jack Sparrow. ;D_

_I'm really sorry that it took long but school comes first :-S Good thing I'm a home schooler :) but still. I'm still waiting for those reviews! so please try to make my day's while I'm not writing the story. :) THANKS! ;D_

_Besos y abrazos! _

_Arabella _

_Besos Kisses_

_ yand _

_abrazosHugs _

_Arabella isn't my real name and I dont think of putting my real name ;)_


	23. Long Time Waiting

_FINALY I WROTE SOMETHING!! well I don't know if it was for you to wait long but for me was like an eternety!! Lately these day's I've been doing a lot of homework, plus I have an SAT test on saturday, plus I have to work on a theater as those people who rip the ticket and show where other people should be seated (Wat's it called in english? in Spanish is Ujier), Then back to a whole bunch of homework during the week, then try to start to build my halloween costume (I want to dress up as Bellatrix Lestrange from Harry Potter, I dunno why. LOL), then go to the capital of Puerto Rico with my friends of the Uni (Im not literary on the Uni but it's a long story), then work again on the theater... shig! I HAVE MY LIFE FULL OF STUFF!!_

_Ok I'm talking to much... better get to the story._

* * *

**Chap 23: Long Time Waiting**

Jack went back up on deck furious.

Anamaria was a couple of feet behind him

-"Jack, please, listen!" -she begged -"Jack I wasn't expecting him either, but what could I do? You know that I alway's wanted a child-"

-"From me!?" -cut her off and suddenly turned to her mad.- "What could you do? Ya could've done the same thing as many other whores do when they don't want a child."

Jack turned again and went to the cabin. There he found Arabella sitting n a corner with wide eyes. She wasn't expecting him to storm in the cabin.

-"What? Ye look as if hiding something." -he said

-"I'm not hiding anything." -said Arabella nerviously. She actually was hiding her celphone. Johanna was on the phone.

-"Fine. Out."

-"Are you mad?"

-"I said out."

-"Why are you mad and why do you -"

-"OUT!!"

Without another word, Arabella got up and left quickly. She went out the cabin and down the stairs to go below decks to hide and say on thing to Johanna and go back up. On her way down she saw Anamaria with her face buried in her hands. Arabella turned her back grabbed her celphone from her breast.

-"Johanna?" -asked Arabella in a low voice

-"Boy! He sounded like Sweeney there when he said 'Out'!" -said Johanna

-"I have to hang up. Talk to you later."

-"But-"

-"Bye" -and she hung up.

Arabella turned to look again at Anamaria.

-"Anamaria?" -she asked

-"Leave me."

-"Come on! Not you too!"

-"Yes me too and do you have a problem with that!" -said Anamaria finaly looking up at Arabella with a frustrated face. Then her face calmed a little when she realized that it wasn't who she was expecting.- "Sorry. Do I know you?"

-"erm... Mabie."

-"What's your name?"

-"Arabella."

-"Arabella what?"

-"Smith?"

-"Ah, Miss Smith. Long time since the last time I saw you."

-"When was that?"

-"When we were at your father's tabern. I actually don't remember very well either. I do remember you leaving the taber pulling a boy outside and the next couple of day's you left with him, God know what you did with him."

Arabella was confused. _What is she talking about? _She thought._ Why does every one talks to me as if it was a long time since they last saw me?! I've never -_

-"Oh now I remember who was that boy."- said Anamaria cutting Arabella's thought's- "Who else could've been?"

-"Who?"

-"Are ye blind missy?"

-"No. But who it was because I barely remember my past." -_Liar_ she thought to herself.

-"The one and only bloody captain in this ship, Jack Sparrow."

Arabella eye's widened. _Just when I need Johanna's help, either she isn't available or I cant call her when I'm in a moment like this. Who is this Arabella Smith the all know?!_

-"Lass ye haven't changed much, ye look exactly the same way I saw you last time."

-"Look, Ana. I don't feel comftable with this conversation 'bout my past. Can we talk about the present?"

Anamaria sight.

-"Fine. What do ye want ta talk 'bout?"

-"What happened now because Jack threw me out of the cabin."

-"I don't want to talk about it."

-"It's better if you get it off you chest."

-"I did and now I have a different one."

-"Please tell -"

-"Bell!" -Called Jack from upper deck.

-"Go before yer man find's us together." -said Anamaria standing and goign back to what she was doing earlier before she talked to Jack.

Without complain, Arabella went back to the main deck.

-"What?" -she said in a boring tone.

-"Where were ye?" -said Jack.

-"Didn't you saw me come from below?"

-"Aye."

-"Well then, what did you expected?"

Jack shruged his shoulders.

-"What did you want me?" -she said crossing her arms accros her chest.

-"Come." -he turned and started to makw way tot he cabin.

-"Oh, so now you want me back to your quarters? No way, Jose!"

-"Please come. I need someone to listen to me."

-"What about Gibbs?" -she pinted to the old man.- "He's afterall your first mate."

-"He wouldn't understand. I need a female an' don'tcha dare ta say Ana."

-"Ugh! Fine!"

They went to the cabin. Jack closed the door behind him as soon as they enter.

-"What's your porblem." -said Arabella in a boring voice.

-"I'm angy, I don't know what to do with her or the boy, what can I tell my crew about that and how the hell did tha' happen?!"

-"First, I'm not a psycologist. Second, I need to know what goign on and third, Im hungry so I don't know If I can go through this."

-"First, what's a psyco-what-ever? Second, let me organize me mind and thirdly, dinner won't be ready 'till the sun goes down."

-"Perfect. While you organize your mind I will get myself an apple. Want something?"

-"Rum."

-"I meant to _eat, _not drink!"

-"Eat, banana. Drink, rum."

-"Fine then." -and Arabella left the cabin.

Half an hour passed and Jack still hadn't made up his mind. He was pacing around the cabin with the bottle of rum in one had and in the other a banana. Arabella was looking out the window eating an apple. She got tierd of watching Jack walk around. The sun was starting to set on the horizon. _Keep a weather eye on the horizon_. She thought remembering when Will told that to Elizabeth in the end of 'Pirates 3'. _That was a good ending. I can't belive I cryed when I saw Will die. I prefer Jack but it's really sad that endidng. I wonder what she's doing now since she's all alone. I wonder on what island she's in right now?_

The orange light shone though the sky and sea.

-"Throw the anchor." -She heard Jack scream to his new crew.

Arabella followed Jack outside to see the crew work inmediately.

-"Wat's going on?" -she asked

-"What does it look like? I'm throwing the anchor ta eat and sleep later."

-"Oh ok." -she decided to saty out for a while and take some fresh air. She walked to the railing adn staerd at a distant island but not very far away. She saw something flickering.- "Jack?"

-"Hmm."

-"What island is that?"

-"Booby Cay. Why?"

-"There's like a fire over there." -she pointed to where it was coming.- "why 'Booby Cay?"

-"We pirates aren't good at naming things."

-"Yeah, tell me about it." -she rolled her eyes.

Jack took out his spyglass and looked thourgh it. After a while he lowered it.

-"What is it?"

-"Someone is there."

-"Any idea who?"

-"Nay"

-"Then let's figure out. Lower a long-boat."

-"Nay, tomorrow."

-"What if that person has been stranded there for day's! He or she need us."

-"Then he or she will wait tomorrow."

-"Fine if you don't go, I will. LOWER A LONG-BOAT!" -the crew stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

-"Ye heard her, ya filthy dogs! Or it'll be the lot of ya ta be her boat!" -Jack screamed and the crew inmediately went to work.

-"Thanks."

-"I'm coming."

-"What's up with you lately?"

-"Wot do ye mean, luv."

-"Never mind. Let's get ready. Can I have a sword?"

-"Later not now."

-"If that person kills me with it's own sword, it will be your fault."

-"Gibbs."

-"Cap'n?" -Gibbs said appearing next to his captain.

-"Get Miss Smith a sword and yer not ta ask why."

-"Umm... aye, cap'n." -Gibbs left.

They were almost reaching the beach of the island. Arabella was happy since she finaly had a sword and convinced Jack to come with her ashore. Jack was rowing and saw that his face went blank when he saw who was there. Arabella looked back. She saw a skinny woman with a bit of tan on her skin. She was wearing black clothes broken to her knees. Her hair was lose and bloond with a bit of brown. Arabella coulnd't blive it either. It was Elizabeth. She was waving at them with both hands, but she stopped when she noticed who was rowing the boat. Elizabeth started to smile and got excited to finaly see some one familiar.

Once they reached the beach, Jack went off the boat to pull it more close to shore. Elizabeth went running to Jack and quickly huged him.

-"You can't belive how good is to see you!" -Elizabeth said while hugging him around the neck.

-"Aye. Its good to see you too... Elizabeth" -Said Jack.

Arabella felt a little bit jeallous but she knew that they were just friends. After a moment of Elizabeth hugging Jack, Arabella cleared her throat. With that Elizabeth let go of Jack.

-"Sorry." -said Elizabeth- "Jack, who this may be?"

-"Lizzie, this is Bell... I mean Arabella" -said Jack presenting each other.

-"Hello." -said Elizabeth putting out a hand.

-"If it weren't fer her, I would've never spotted ye."

-"Really?" -Asked Elizabeth removing the hand before Arabella could grabb it. Arabella nodded.- "Then you deserve more than a hand shake." -Elizabeth huged her.

-"Umm... thanks. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss." -Said Arabella. _Why did I said 'Miss'?_

-"Please call me Elizabeth."

-"O.K."

-"Lizzie," -said Jack- "Why are you stranded here?"

-"Will left me here, I didn't have a chart or compass so I could figure out a way to leave this island and the long-boat has a leak. What island is this one."

Jack looked at Arabella who was holding a laugh. She crossed her arms accros her chest, then a hand to her mouth. Arabella looked at Jack and gave him a _Your choise_ look. Jack smirked and looked back at Elizabeth who was looking to both of them waiting for a response.

-"Well?"

-"Booby"

-"Beg pardon?"

-"You heard him." -said Arabella still holding her laugh.

-"Please explain why he said that" -said Elizabeth trying to cover her chest as if her breast were showing too much.

-"That this is Booby Cay." -Arabella finaly laughed- "Pirates aren't very well at naming things"

-"I noticed." -Elizabeth felt more relived.

After a moment of silence Jack cleared his throat.

-"Well...umm...we best be leaving. Bell-"

-"You are not going to leave her here, are you?" -said Arabella looking at Jack

-"Of course not!" -Jack's mouth twiched.

-"Liar! You were going to leave her behind!"

-"No I wasn't"

-"Elizabeth, you may come with us." -Said Arabella turning to Elizabeth and pointed to the direction to where the ship is.

-"Thank you, miss?"

-"Smith."

-"Ah, yes. Miss Smith. You are very kind."

-"Thank you but please call me Arabella or Bell."

Jack grunted. He decided not to argue with non of them and prepare the boat again to turn back to the ship. Elizabeth went to where the fire was and grabbed something. When Arabella looked well at the big thing she had in hand she realized inmediately what it was. The chest to Will's heart. _Now I truly wonder if I'm on the fourth movie since it was confirmed the movie._ Arabella was curious. They all left Bobby Cay and headed for the ship. Jack and Arabella's stomach were rumbling and so was Elizabeth's. Especially Elizabeth's. They rowed silently to the ship. Jack rowed, Elizabeth held tight the chest and Arabella was staring at the chest thinking how Will was able to come back to life without a heart. Of course it's a curse the ship has and Davy Jones used to have. But still Arabella didn't understood very well that curse.

Calypso gave Jones the work to watch the dead and take them from one side to the other for 10 years. 10 years passed, Jones went back to land to prove that he really loved Calypso and get ridd of the course, but she wasn't there. Jones got mad and since that time and disobayed her orders. Traped her in human form, he got all tentacley and ripped his heart out and puted a different curse on that one of whoever killed him, that person would have to take his place. Now comes the tricky part. Will stabbed the heart of Jones, thanks to Jack, and takes his place. Will was dead-slash-alive. Will he get all tentackley like Jones? Will he be true to Elizabeth? Will the curse be removed when he and Elizabeth proove their love to each other? It may be clear the story but it still was a bit confusing.

They finaly reached the ship and went up on deck. Jack inmedately ran down the stairs to eat something. He was starving. So was Arabella and Elizabeth, but they were calm. Arabella showed Elizabeth where she could put the chest while they ate and prepared a cabin for her.

* * *

_Finaly I finished writing this chap! I thougth it was goign to take me for ever! Well... what do you think? Now I'm starting to like my story._

_Ok porbably many of you think that Booby Cay is an island I invented... actually it does exist and it's in Jamaica. I don't know how it look's like or on what exact location of Jamaica is. Probably you will find more islands with silly or stupid names like that through this story but they're real names. It took me quite a long time to find a list with all of the islands names around each big island thought the Caribbean. The only small islands I know are the ones around Puerto Rico, where I live._

_I finaly got a review!! :D yay!! Thanks Funkyflamingo!! You should read her story of _Sweeney Todd_ called _Public Afairs. _Then when you finish that one start reading the second part (She just started it) called _Obsession. _She is awsome! Luv ya Funky! :D_

_Well tell me what you think and review. Please make my... MONTH! I know it's long but I'm really bussy. Make costumes, bunch of test, work on the theater and many more so I don't know when will be the next time I will conect again and upload the next chap. I will do my best to conect as soon as posible ;)_


	24. Give it timeYou'll see

_THIS MONTH HAS PASSED QUICKLY FOR ME!! Well Most of my stuff are finished and yes I did get to finish my costume of Bellatrix (So excited!) :D SOON IS HALLOWEEN!!_

_"Boy's and girl's of every age wouldn't you like to see something strange Come with us and you will see In our town of Halloween. This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkin scream in the dead of night" -The Nightmare Before Christmas... I love this movie since the first time it came out when I was a little girl :D_

_Enough yapping and more story! (hehe)_

* * *

**Chap 24: Give Time...You'll see**

After Elizabeth and Arabella putted the chest in a safe place, they went out to the deck. Once they were outside they saw a boy run across the deck from the bow to the where the stairs led to the deck below. Chasing Behind him was Anamaria.

-"John! 'Ow many times I have to tell you not to run on a ship!" -she said chasing him and disapearing below.

Elizabeth was confuse and so was Arabella but not as much as Elizabeth. Just when Arabella was going to continue walking, Elizabeth grabbed her arm and was pulled back.

-"What?" -said Arabella curious. _What did got into this woman?_

-"Before we eat, can you answer me some questions quickly? No details if you want."

-"Sure."

-"First, what happened to the _Pearl_?"

-"Guess what happened." -Arabella crossed her arms over her chest.

-"Just what I was expecting." -Elizabeth laughed- "Barbossa tricked the lot of you and stole the ship, right?"

-"Yup"

-"Very well. Now, why is Anamaria here?"

-"She decided to join us in our little journey."

-"To where?"

-"To search the 'Fountain of Youth'."

-"That sound's more like Jack."

-"Ya bet cha!"

-"Ha, ha. But there has to be another reason why she's here. Do you know?"

-"I wish I did know. But I haven't been able to talk to her well."

-"Oh. And who is that kid and why is he here and he's the child of who?"

-"This is the first time I see him. I think he's the child of Anamaria."

-"Since when she got maried or... ummm.. pregnat?"

-"Don't ask me! Ask her and can we go to eat? I'm starving."

_Gossip, gossip, gossip. Why do we women gossip a lot? _Thought Arabella on her way to eat. _Of all of my friends Johanna is the one who gossips a lot! Wow. Johanna. Roberto. Sarah. James. I miss them. I miss their stupid fights. I miss their conversations. I miss their stupidity! It only has been what? like a week? Yikes, a week is quite a lot! I thought It has been more than a week!_ Then sounds from the crew interrupted her thoughts. They were all singing chanteys, laughing and making a mess with their food. Jack was quickly seen by Arabella and Elizabeth. He was sitting in a table leaning his back to the wall and looking straight ahead. He was deep in thought. Arabella signaled to Elizabeth to go and sit with Jack.

They sat down on the table with Jack. He din't noticed them. He was playing with one of his rings while staring ahead and thinking. _What the hell has gotten to this man? _Thought Arabella. Then Marcus, the cook, came and brought to the both of them their plates. They started eating and yet not a word from Jack. Elizabeth gave to Arabella a _What's wrong with him?_ look. Arabella shrugged her shoulders.

-"Jack?" -said Arabella finaly braking the "silence".

-"Hmm." -he replied without looking at them and still thinking and playing with his ring.

-"Are you alright?" -asked Elizabeth

-"Hmm-hmm"

Elizabeth and Arabella looked at each other.

-"JACK!" -they said at the same time.

-"Who- wha' the..?" -he came back to reality looking around. Then he looked at them.

-"Had a nice trip there, right?" -asked Arabella

-"Aye. Been thinking quite lot these day's."

-"Yeah I noticed."

-"What's wrong with you Jack?" -asked Elizabeth.

-"Nothin' "

-"Something is botheirng you. What is it?"

Jack moved his look to where Anamaria was and looked back to Elizabeth and Arabella.

-"Ana?"

Jack nodded.

-"What's wrong? You still own her a ship?"

-"Aye, but not just that. I got me self into another problem."

-"What is it?"

-"I don't think now is the best time t' talk bout it."

Silence between the three of them. Jack looked down to the table and kept on playing with his ring.

-"Lizzie, Bell... When ye finish eating, can the both of ye come t' me cabin?"

-"Sure." -both of them said at the same time.

Jack left. Elizabeth and Arabella kept on eating in silence while the crew still sang chanteys. Arabella was able to recognize some of the songs and sang them while she ate. They finished after a few minutes and left to Jack's cabin. Once the arrived to the entrance, they knocked on the door.

-"Come." -said Jack from inside.

Elizabeth and Arabella entered. Jack was sitting at the head of the table staring at the chest that Elizabeth brought along in the middle of the table. Elizabeth's eyes widened a bit at the sight she was watching. Arabella looked from Jack to Elizabeth and back to Jack. Elizabeth was standing still staring at the chest. Jack was staring at the chest too. Arabella was starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence and both stressed-out staring at the chest. Arabella wet her lips thinking what she could say and looking around. Before she could talk Jack spoke first.

-"I'm curious." -he said still staring at the chest

Elizabeth blinked her eyes a couple of times before asking him;

-"At what?" -Elizabeth looked at him.

-"The chest," -he said getting into a better position in his chair.- "How is it tha' this chest can hold the heart of a dead man while it still beats."

-"That is the same question that I have, Jack."

-"A beating heart of a dead man?" -asked Arabella. She had to fake as if she didn't know anything about the chest.

-"Long story," -said Elizabeth while going to the table and sit on a chair. - "Better to be told another time. Jack,what do you want to talk about with us."

-"Aye, long story." -Jack looked at Arabella who was still standing and motioned to her to sit. She sat opposite to Jack and next to Elizabeth.- "The reason tha' I want ta speak with the both of ye is tha' you're women"

-"Yeah I know that." -said Arabella- "If I didn't then I know that I had to be a boy an-"

-"Let me finish!" -said Jack raising a hand. Arabella felt silent- "As I was saying be fore I got interrupted," -he looked at Arabella. She sat straight in her chair feeling a bit guilty.- "both of ye are women an' ye probably understand wot's been bothering me."

Arabella and Elizabeth waited Jack to continue. He sight.

-"Lizzie," -he looked at Elizabeth- "remember after me escape in Port Royal?"

-"Sure. How could I forget that day?"

-"Well...when we arrived in Tortuga we celebrated that we got me ship back and got drunk..."

-"The usual pirate stuff. So what's bothering you Jack?"

Jack started to look more worried. There was a long moment of silence and Jack didn't continue. With that moment Arabella was able to think. _Ok. Jack's worried about something that happened in the past after he got his precious _Pearl_ back on the first movie. He said earlier today that he had a problem with Anamaria. He just said that they celebrated the return of the _Pearl_ and got drunk. So? What does that have to do with Anama-_ The it hit her. _OH.MY.GOD! It cant be that if it is I'll fall off the chair! Please tell me it isn't that! Please tell that it's something else!_

-"Jack?" -said Elizabeth braking the silence- "We don't have all night and I've been on that bloody island for a really long time and really need some sleep. So if you please and hurry up?"

-"Aye. I've got to get it off me chest."

-"Good boy." -said Arabella

Jack sight again.

-"Well once we got t' Tortuga we got drunk. I was waiting fer some pleasurable company but all the wenches were taken. But didn't matter much. We sang, talked an' got more drunk than usual. Then the next thing I know I'm lying in a bed and find someone next ta me and me arm 'round her."

_Shit! It is!!_ Thought Arabella. Her eyes widened and caught her breath. Elizabeth still looked calm and kept on paying attention.

-"I thought that I was able to find a wench and twas me time ta leave 'er. I only moved me arm to remove from her back and she shot up sitting in the bed. I said morning and she turned ta see me with wide eyes and looked sacred. When I saw her face it turned out ta be..." -he paused.- "to...be..." -he wasn't able to continue and buried his face in his hands.

Elizabeth looked at Arabella with wide eyes. Arabella was looking blankly ahead with shock. _I... was... right! noooo!_ She then turned her head to Elizabeth who was looking at her then they both looked at Jack.

-"Jack?" -Elizabeth reached out to touch his arm.

-"I know, continue the story." -he said with his head still buried in his hands.

-"No Jack. With that story and you pointed that the problem was with Anamaria, we understand. You slept with her and since that time you've been scared to talk to her."

Jack looked at Elizabeth with woried eyes.

-"Not just that Lizzie." -said Arabella- "There's something else. What is it?"

-"Have ye seen a child running 'round the ship?" -Jack said looking at Arabella and her eyes widened more than it actually was.

-"Yes?" -Said Elizabeth confused.

Jack moved his look to Elizabeth and said nothing. Arabella's mouth slowly fell open. Silence filled the room. Elizabeth was the last one to understand what was going on.

-"Oh no." -Elizabeth finally said braking the silence int he room.

Jack looked at the table and leaned back to his chair. He nodded after a moment. Arabella was still speechless.

-"First, we were completely drunk. Second, we actually forgave each other a long time ago since we were drunk an' wern't thinking. And thirdly... that child was unexpected by both of us espeshialy from her." -he paused for a moment- "why I said espeshialy from her? You may ask her tha', she might tell the story better than will."

-"Then what did you do when she told you the news? and when did she told you this?" -asked Elizabeth

-"I left 'er alone when she told me an' it was earlier t'day."

-"Oh. Were you mad?"

-"I don't know. Probably." -he said. Then he looked at Arabella- "Luv? Are ye ok?"

Arabella noded.

-"Ye don't look like it."

-"I'm shocked." -she said in a low voice still looking ahead.

-"Yes we noticed."

-"Can you pretend it's all a bad dream so that's a way you can get by?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply but stopped before anything came out. He said that once. When? It took him a moment to figure out when was it. It was when he made a deal with Lord Beckett in the _Endevour_. He looked suspishiously at Arabella.

-"Where did ye heard tha', luv?"

-"Heard what?" -she said finaly removing the shock from her face. _Shit why is this happenig a lot to me?_

-" The 'I pretend It's all a bad dream. That's how I get by'?"

-"Umm... were I come from we say it quite a lot in problems like this."

-"Oh." -Jack thought she was teling the truth.

-"Jack," -said Elizabeth- "Give them time, give yourself time-"

-"Time for what?"

-"So you can get along and catch up with each other during this trip. At least give the child time to meet his real father and you will see."

-"See what?"

-"I really don't know but just give them time."

-"Fine."

Silence filled the room. Arabella was trying to imagine Jack with Anamaria and him being a father. He and Anamaria was a bit easie to imagine them together, but him as a father? Imposible! Jack was alway's with filthy "salty wenches", like he call them, and sailing the sea, the ocean, the WORLD! Jack never said of him dreaming of bein married or having children. He's happy with the life he has.

-"Where are we goign to sleep?" -asked Arabella to Jack finaly breaking the silece.

-"We can probably sleep with Ana." -said Elizabeth.

-"Right. Ana on the upper part with 'er child, you on the lower an' where Bell can sleep? On the floor under the table? I don't think so, unless she doesn't mind ta wake up with bruses on her arm an' her back acking-"

-"I dont mind." -said Arabella cutting Jack off- I've done it before."

-"I prefer if ye stay here with me. No bruses, no pain-"

-"And where would you sleep? There's only one bed."

-"We'll sleep together."

Arabella's eyes widened.

-"I don't think so, mister."

-"Why not?"

-"I have my reasons."

-"And what would they be?"

-"Jack!" -said Elizabeth befoer this could get nay worst.- "We women have our own reasons and most of the reasons men wont understand! So mind your own buisness!"

-"Very well then." -he said- "I changed me mind." -he looked at Arabella- "Your pain. Your bruises."

-"Yes. MY pain and MY bruises. Got a problem with that? Deal with it and we'll talk about it tomorrow 'cause I'm really tierd and my headt is still punding from last night."

Arabella stood up without leting Jack speak again and left to the deck. She only waited for a moment so Elizabeth could appear out of the cabin. Elizabeth smiled when she saw Arabella and she smiled back. _Mabie she isn't so bad being with her. But I still hate her for a couple of reasons._ Arabella offered her arm to Elizabeth. Elizabeth look at it for a moment and then to Arabella's face.

-"Shall we go to sleep with Ana?" -said Arabella before Elizabeth asked.

-"It would be an honor." -curtsied Elizabeth and entangling her arm with Arabella's.

Both of them started to giggle without saying a word. They didn't know why. Once they arrived to the front of Anamaria's cabin door they stopped giggling. Elizabeth knocked the door. Few second's later the door opened slowly. There stood Anamaria carying her child that was fast asleep. Without non of them speaking Anamaria quickly signaled them to come in and they nodded a thanks. Anamaria closed the door behind them and then layed dow the boy.

-"What's his name?" -asked Elizabeth in a low voice so it wouldn't wake the kid.

-"Johnathan. I call him John for short." -said Anamaria.

-"What a nice name." -Arabella and Elizabeth said at the same time.

-"Thank you."

-"Before we continue talking." -said Arabella- "Can we sleep here? I don't know if there's more empty cabins because neither Jack nor I checked. If there is more empty cabins then it will be for only this night."

-"Sure." -said Anamaria- "Eventhought I have to speak with the both of you."

Elizabeth and Anamaria looked at each other knowing what was she goign to talk about.

-"Sure." -said Elizabeth- "Anything we can help you with."

-"I think that there is something"

-"Before you tell the whole story. We just heard Jack's version of who it happend." -said Arabella pointing a finger to Johnathan.

-"What did he told you?"

-"That you got drunk while celebrating after you got the _Pearl_ back, sleep together while drunk and then a couple of time later you apologized to each other and pretended that nothing happened."

-"Aye." -Anamaria started to look sad and woried.- "Anything else he told you?"

Silence.

-"Yes." -said Elizabeth- "He told us that both of you wern't expecting to have a child and he said espeshialy you and that we should ask you why."

-"Espeshialy me?! Actually the both of us wern't expecting John! But yeah I know what he meant why ask me." -Anamaria sighted.

Elizabeth and Arabella waited patienly for Anamaria to continue.

-"Make your selves comftable if you're goign ta saty here fer the night." -Anamaria waited a moment sot hey could get comftable. Then she continued- "When I was 'bout 6 or 7 years old, Tortuga got attacked by a Navy ship. The town went a mess. People running, screming an some dying. My mama went out of sight and I decide ta search fer her. After a long time calling her an searching her I got shot. The next thing I knew is that I was on a strange room and twon men working my abdomen. It hurted really much." -She raise her shirt to show the scar.- "After a couple of years later they wanted t' check how I was doing. They told me tha' I wasn't able ta have a child if I wanted to. I got really sad but then I got over it. The rest... you can already imagine."

Silence filled the room. Arabella now knew why Jack was frustrated. She looked at Johnathan. He was fast alseep. _He look's like and ange! That is so cute! But now I understand why Jack was frustrated and needed us women to hear him. Sad nut good that he has a child because he can be his heir to the _Black Pearl, IF _ he gets it back from Barbossa._ Arabella now was not as mad as before.

-"I was thinking," -said Anamaria breaking the silence and cutting Arabella from her thoughts.- "That if he doesn't want me to be here by tomorrow, then I will tell him to drop me off in the nearest port."

-"No!" -said Elizabeth- "Don't do that! You're not giving him enough time to think about it."

-"Elizabeth, you don't know him as well as I do. I know-"

-"I don't care." -Elizabeth cut off Anamaria- "You must give him time to gather his thought's, meet better the boy and come to an agreement with you."

-"I know what agreement he will make, to leave me and not see each other ever again."

-"Ana," -said Arabella- "Please give him time... You'll see...you'll see... look, Jack said the same thing about you." _Arabella you liar!_ "He's confused right now. He feel's mad, nervious and mabie happy because he has a child-"

-"He never wanted a child acording to what he told me."

-"Then probably he changed his mind over those four years or mabie he's changing his mind right now! Just, please, give him a chance and you'll see what we mean."

Anamaria sight.

-"Fine." -said Anamaria after a moment of thinking- "I will give him four day's an-"

-"Four weeks" -Arabella cut Anamaria.

-"Five day's-"

-"Three weeks."

-"Six day's"

-"How about a week. Not too long and not to short. Just a week."

-"Hmm... agreed."

Arabella and Anamaria shook hands.

-"Umm," -said Elizabeth with a questioning look- "Do you really think that just by a week is enough? Well... I mean is that-"

-"Yes." -said Anamaria in a tiring voice.

-"I'm tierd." -said Arabella yawning.

-"Right. It's late. Tomorrow will be one down and six more to go." -said Anamaria picking up John and acomodated him in the upper bed.

They laughed at Anamaria's coment. After a moment they went to sleep

* * *

_Finaly I finished writing this other chap! What do you think? Each time I like more and more my story but I need reviews._

_WOW!! I Think this is my longest chapter I've ever written!! OO oh well... I got really inspired ;) heheh_

_I wanted to upload this chapter later like the day before Halloween but I couldn't help it :) (heheh)_

_Here's another random song that I heard on the movie "The Adventures of Shark boy and Lava Girl"... Here it goes;_

_"Row, row, row your banana-split boat_

_Gently down the Stream of Conciousness_

_Merely, merely, merley life's is Max's dream."_

_haha random :D_

_Well tell me what you think and review. Please make my days. ;)_

_P.S. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! and watch out for Jack Skellington!! XD_


	25. Next Destination

_Hey!_

_ Writing this chapter was hell! I thought that I was never goign to make it! I wrote one bit one day and when I was going to click save it said that I needed to log in again so it could be saved. At first I was like 'well at least it will be saved as I log in.' Then when I did loged in it took me to the main page. I was like 'Oh no. Please tell me it got saved!' I checked the documents, it said in the _Life _section that it had 60 day's left. I went that mabie it did got saved but still wanted to make sure. When I opened it, IT WASN'T SAVED!! What I had writen that day, blank. I almost killed the computer!! Well more the desk (poor thing didn't do anything) I hit it really hard that a small wooden ship that I built fell down. Then this story repeated for a couple of times including when I was trying to write this._

_Well I needed to get that off of my chest. Now I'm better :) heheh. Now on with the chapter!!_

_WAIT! hold on (grabbs the desk) ... It has been a long time that I don't do a disclaimer!! :O here it is: I don't own Disney, Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack Sparrow, Gibbs, Barbossa, Johnny Depp, Gore Verbinski, Ted Elliot, Tery Rosio, Anamaria, Elizabeth, The Black Pearl _(takes deep breath)_ or any of those people, characters or ships. The rest I do own it :)_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Chap. 25: Next Destination**

Arabella felt some one jumping on her bed where she was sleeping with Elizabeth. Thank god that the bed was big enought for the two of them. Arabella was starting to get pissed off.

-"What?" -she grunted under the sheet's.

-"Mama said that I should wake you up if you want breakfast." -said John.

Arabella opened her eyes. She saw the boy sitting next to her and staring at her with big beautifull dark eyes and balck hair almost reaching to his eyes. _He sure look's a little bit like Jack_ She thought.

-"Breakfast soon will be cold if you don't hury!" -John said excited jumping a little bit on the bed.

-"Fine, but stop jumping or you'll wake up Elizabeth."

-"Who?"

Arabella looked next to her in the bed and saw that no one was there.

-"Nevermind. She already woke up. Give me a minute and I'll be out."

Johnathan smiled and left the room. Arabella left the bed and searched for her clothes with her blanket covering her body. A knock came from the door.

-"Who is it?" -asked Arabella.

-"It's Ana."

-"Come in."

Anamria entered as if looking for something.

-"Is Johnathan here?"

-"He just left. Didn't you send him to wake me up for breakfast?"

-"No I - HE WHAT?! HE WOKE YOU UP?!"

-"Yeah but I don't mind I was goign to wake up any-"

-"Wait 'till I get 'im!" -said Anamaria opening the door to leave. Just when she was to step outside the boy rand from one direction to another laughing.- "COME BACK HERE YA LITTLE BRAT! YOU ARE JUST LIKE YER FATHER!" -she screamed running after him as soon as she saw him.

_Like father, like son. _Thought Arabella rolling her eyes while closing the door shut behind.

--

Arabella found Elizabeth playing with Johnathan while Anamaria fixed a shirt of him. She saw that John and Elizabeth were sword fighting with wooden swords. A cuple of times Elizabeth faked that he tricked her. Arabella smiling went to them. She could feel the brese on her face and hear the sound of the waves hitting the hull of the ship.

-"Aaaah!" -screamed Elizabeth.- "You cheated!"

Johnathan giggled.

-"That's because I'm a pirate, soldier!" -said Johnathan pointing the sword to Elizabeth's neck.

-"John, c'me 'ere." -said Anamaria. She took his shirt off and putted the another one.

-"Maaaaa. I want to keep on playing. I don't wana do this." -grunted Johnathan.

-"Ye know that we don't have money ta buy you new clothes, so fer now we keep on fixing the one that we already have. Do I make myself clear?"

-"Yes, mama"

As soon as Arabella stopped next to them his face changed and hold a giggle.

-"Now John," -said Anamaria after finishing putting his shirt.- "What do you have ta say t' Mrs. Smith."

-"I'm sorry. Promise I won't do it again, missus." -Johnathan grunted.

-"It's all right." -said Arabella- "Anyways I needed someone to wake me up before the breakfast got cold." -she ruffled his hair.

Johnathan smiled. Anamaria let him go back to the game with Elizabeth. Arabella sat down next to Anamaria watching how she folded the other shirt that Johnathan was wearing. Then Anamaria kept on looking at the game between Elizabeth and Johnathan. There was the silence between Arabella and Anamaria. The silence was only filled by the waves hitting the hull of the ship, the wind blowing the sails and the laughterand screams of Johnathan and Elizabeth.

-"Sorry to ask you this," -said Arabella braking the silence between them both- "that is IF it bothers you, but how did you met Jack?"

-"I don't mind." -said Anamaria without looking away from the game.- "It's good that you know since me and Jack are in 'bit of trouble and we both asked the both of ye fer help and advice." -Anamaria sighted before continuing.- "T' tell ye the truth, I don't remember very well how I met 'im. It was a odd way how we met. I know that we were at a tavern in a different island. He had shorter hair by that time and mabie less stuff 'round his hair. That is all I can say. Really, I don't remember very well. It was so many years ago."

-"It's all right."

-"Ye can ask him if ye like. Just pray tha' he doesn't get mad when ye ask 'im."

-"I will."

-"An' don't belive every word he say's. He likes ta-"

-"To add a lie here and there to his story."

-"Aye."

They both laughed. Then Elizabeth sat next to the other side of Anamaria.

-"Your boy sure know's how to fight." -said Elizabeth tierd of many running, sreaming and laughing.- "Did you taught him?"

-"Yes an' he has learned from other people he has meet." -replied Anamaria grabbing Johnathan's arm- "Isn't that right lad?"

-"Yes mama."

-"Gimme a kiss."

Johnathan did as he was told. Then Anamraia let him go. She was smiling as she saw him leave her arm.

-"The two of you look so happy together." -said Arabella.

-" 'Cause he's my child that I alway wanted." -said Anamaria.

-"From the man you love?" -asked Elizabeth.

Anamaria's smile faded. Arabella hit her forehead witht the palm of her hand. _Nice one, Beth! Now you're the one who will figure out who to fix this one! _Anamaria looked at her hands on her lap. The silence between them was awkward for Arabella. They heard someone walking to them. When Arabella looked up, it was Mr. Gibbs.

-"Mrs. Smith." -he said standing next to her.

-"Please call me Arabella or Bell." -said Arabella.

-"Very well. The Cap'n want's ta speak with ye."

-"Does it have to be now?"

-"Aye."

-"Tell him to give me two minutes and I'll be there."

Before Gibb's was able to leave and give the message Jack screamed from the cabin in the other side of the ship.

-"Now, Missy!" -he screamed- "I need ye now!"

-"Well then hold your horses!" -she screamed back at him.

-"Wot horses? Fer as long as I know, I don't 'ave any horse or horses."

-"Asshole."

-"Aye! I do have a hole in my ass. Wait. Do ye mean tha' I should search for me horse there?"

Arabella rolled her eyes while Anamaria wasn't paying attention to what was going on and Elizabeth was holding a laugh.

-"It'll be dificult ta search a horse there, missy."

-"Oh shut up. Just give me two minutes."

-"Two minutes." -he smirked and went back inside the cabin.

Arabella sighted and gave a small laugh. Then she looked at Anamaria who was still looking at her hands. Elizabeth was looking at Anamaria with woried eyes.

-"Ye best be going b'fore he get's mad." -finaly said Anamaria.

-"But Ana-"

-"Go."

With that Arabella stood up and looked at Elizabeth. Arabella was able to get Elizabeth's attention and she mouthed to her;

-"You, figure out how to fix this." -mouthed Arabella

-"Fix what?" -Elizabeth mouthed back

-"Look at her! You asked her if it was from the man she loved!" -Arabella left them.

When she reached the cabin door, just when she was bout to knock, It burst open and Jack was about to go out. He stopped dead when he saw her standing there. Jack moved aside to let her pass. Arabella crossed her arms accros her chest. She heard Jack close the door as soon as she entered. She turned and looked at him.

-"I tried ta search me ass but it's really dificult ta look there." -Jack spoke first smiling.

Arabella gave a small laugh and roleld her eyes.

-"Moron." -she said.- "What is it that you want from me?"

-"Let's make a deal."

-"It depends."

-"Elizabeth can help Ana and ye can help me."

-"Why me and not Elizabeth or both of us?"

-"Lizzie is married and Ana is the one with a child-"

-"It's your's too!!"

-"I know, i know. But Ana is the one who has known him better than me. Elizabeth is married an' she know's 'ow ta deal with her and ye can help me since I don't 'ave much experience in this an' mabie you too. Do ye get what I mean?"

-"Stupid answer." -Arabella sight and rolled her eyes.- "Fine. But this deal will end as soon as everything is resolved and you don't need my help anymore."

-"Agreed!" -he extended his hand.

Arabella looked at it for a moment and then she took it.

-"Agreed." -They shook hands. Once they let go Arabella asked- "What is our next destination? I mean, as in, when and where is our next stop or port?"

-"Either by t'morrow morning or evning we may be arriving t' _Cabo Rojo_, _Porto Rico_."

-"Where's that? Can you show me in one of those maps that you use?"

-"Aye." -he said searching for a chart- "Ye don't know where it is?"

-"Oh of course I do! I'm alway's sailing around the world. That's my passion." -she said sarcastically.

Jack laughed while takeing out a chart and opening it in the table. He signaled to Arabella to go next to him. He pointed with a finger to a small island. Smaller than the _Hispaniola _and bigger than _Saint Thomas_.

-"This is _Porto Rico._" -he said. Then he removed that chart and below was another one. It had a bigger image of _Puerto Rico_. He pointed to a corner of the island in the Southwest.- "An' were going 'ere. _Cabo Rojo._"

-"What does _Cabo Rojo _means?"

-"_Cabo _they use it for the ropes. _Rojo _is red. So it'll be Red Rope. Don't ask me why is called like that an' blame the Spanish pirates or just the Spanish navy."

-"It still was named by pirates." -said Arabella looking closer to the chart.- "But weren't we going to _Florida_ to search for that Fountain of yours."

-"First, the _Fountain of Youth _isn't mine. Second, yes were going t' _La Florida._ An' thirdly, before I continue ta search fer that thing, I must meet an' old friend of mine."

-"Who?"

-"Captain Roberto Cofresí. Good man. Good Pirate."

_Roberto! I MUST call him._ -"I think that I've heard of him. I'm not sure."

-"Then ye will meet him as soon as we reach there."

-"O.K. And once we reach that place, can we get new clothes?"

-"We?"

-"Yeah. Lizzie, Ana, John and me."

-"Lizzie I understand but why the rest of ye?"

-"Ana and John because they've been with the same two or three pair of clothes for the past year. Me, becaue I feel that one day when I bend to grab something on the floor or sit down it may rip somewhere. You and Barbossa baught this dress exactly my size, so I'll definetly be needing a different one."

Jack sighted. He sat on the chair, put his feet up in the table and fanned himself with his hat.

-"I'll see what I can do, luv"

-"What you can do? You'll see waht you can do!? You're- ...how- ... Oh for get it. My job here is done." -she turned and went to the door to leave.

Just when she opened it Jack said;

-"Wait." - and she stopped to look at him.

-"What else do you need?"

Jack looked at her. He ignored her question.

-"Ye sure we havent meet b'fore?"

-"Well we saw each other yesterday and the day before an-"

-"No, that's not wot I meant. I mean b'fore I rescude ye."

-"Why do you keep asking this? Yes I'm sure that we havent meet before you rescued me the other day!"

-"Uhummm." -was all he said and looked down at the floor.

-"What keep's bothering you that you keep asking me if we have meet before?"

-"Noth'n. Ye just remind me of some one I meet a very long time ago."

-"Well I'm not that person." -she turned to leave but stopped and turned to look at him again and asid- "Oh and one more thing."

Jack looked at her again waiting for her to continue.

-"On my opinion," -she continued- "and probably Elizabeth agrees with me, but you should go out there and talk to Anamaria, ask her to forgive you, meet your son and see how everything goes."

-"But-"

-"But nothing. We agreed that I would help you so I'm sugesting you to go and speak with her."

Jack got disapointed and sat on his chair in silence as Arabella left the cabin. Once outside Arabella went straight to Elizabeth and Anamaria who were still talking and they both looked better than before. When Arabella aproached they stopped talking and looked up at her.

-"Am I interrupting something? If I am tell me so I can leave." -asked Arabella

-"Oh no." -said Elizabeth- "We were just talking."

-"Sit" -said Anamaria putting a hand next to her to signal Arabella that she could sit on that place.- "What did he told you?"

-"He wanted to make a stupid agreement. I help him and Lizzie here, help's you."

-"Why? In what?" -they asked at the same time.

-"I asked him that and he gave me a stupid explanation that at the same time it didn't have reason."

-"Yup that's Jack all right" -said Anamaria.

-"So all this time and it was just for that?" -asked Elizabeth.

-"Not really. I asked him when is our next port. He said sometime tomorrow in Cabo Rojo, Puerto Rico."

-"Why there?" -asked Anamaria.

-"He said that he needed to meet an old friend named Roberto."

-"Roberto Cofresí?

-"Yeah him."

Then silence between the three of them for a short moment.

-"Do you think-" -said Anamaria- "Do you think that he'll leave me there if we don't speak to each other?"

-"I don't think so." -said Arabella- "Trust me. He will talk to you some time during this day."

-"How do you know?"

-"We talked." -_Arabella you liar! you actually didn't talk much about that!_

Silence again.

-"Look who's out of his cave." -said Elizabeth in a low voice.

Arabella and Anamaria looked to where Elizabeth was looking. Jack was out side of his cabin talking to one of his new crew members.

-"If you think that he'll come here," -said Anamaria turning her head and looking now at Elizabeth.- "then ye're wrong. Trust me, I've known him fer years."

Anamria saw that Elizabeth was looking up at some one behind her. When she looked she saw that it was Jack standing there looking back at her.

-"Ana, luv." -he said without looking away.- "May I 'ave a word with ye in private."

* * *

_so what do you think? I'm not sure If to post the next chapter today, or tonight after trick-or-treating, but we'll see. ;)_

_I wasn't sure if to put the _Asshole _part. So I asked to tons and tons of my friends what they think (some of them ARE reading the story and some aren't). They all said "Yes!! It's hilarious!" So I left it :) _

_Probably many of you are asking who is Roberto Cofresí. I didn't made him up. Of course, I allready putted that he's from Cabo Rojo, Puerto Rico and he's a pirate. He's the best known pirate in Puerto Rico. He is better known as "El Pirata Cofresí". There are many legends and myths of him, his hidden treasures and of cursed hidden treasures. He had a ship called "El Mosquito"... yeah random and funny on my opinion. He is also known in Dominican Replublic which they named a town or city (not sure) in honor/memory of him. He died when he was only 34 years old (of course pirates didn't live that long) when the Spanish Navy capture him one time and he and other members of his crew where executed by a firing squad._

_well...I hope you like it! review! :D_

_And Happy Halloween!!!_


	26. Meeting Papa

_Heeeeeer's chapter 26!!_

_Ok. I just loged in and the whole setting and stuff changed!!! I was like "wtf? where are the documents? my story? where, where, where?!". Each time that i loged in, the whole thing changes!! It drives me nuts!! Does this mean that when Facebook makes an update this page will too? because non of them anounced that tey were goign to update!! At least MySpace and Flixter alway's let's me know when are they going to update and what to expect!!_

_"I can see now that the rain has gone!!" -who sing's that? I cant remember... if you know then tell me please :)_

* * *

**Chap 26: Meeting papa**

-"Ana, luv." -said Jack without looking away from Anamaria's eyes.- "May I 'ave a word with ye in private."

Elizabeth and Arabella looked at each other. Anamaria couldn't belive that what Arabella meant was true. Anamaria had locked eyes with Jack and she wasn't able to speak because of the unexpected apperance he made. Elizabeth signaled to Arabella to leave Jack and Anamaria alone. Arabella agreed. She touched Anamaria's hand to signal her that every thing was going to be all right. Just when the was about to stand up she realised that Jack was blocking her way. She tried the other side and Anamaria was there too. By her front, Johnathan was lying there taking a short rest of all the playing he had with Elizabeth. She had no other choise.

-"Excuse me," -she said to Jack.- "I need to get out so you can talk in private."

Jack didn't listened to her. He still was looking at Anamaria waiting for her answer.

-"Excuuuuse meeeeeeeeee!!" -Arabella said again.

-"What?" -Jack finaly said and now looking at Arabella.

-"I need to get out so you can talk in private or it won't be anything private if I stay here."

-"Oh yes. Sure." -he stepped aside letting her pass.

She stood up and left in direction to his cabin but stopped just in case HE wanted to go there and talk with Anamaria in complete privacy.

When she turned to look at them, Elizabeth gabbed her from the arm and she turned Arabella to look at her.

-"Don't look at them." -sad Elizabeth- "They said they needed privacy so we are going to leave them alone. Let's go to Jack's cabin."

-"No."

-"No what?"

-"I forgot to ask them if they wanted to talk in the cabin or wanted to stay out here. You know since there are too many ears hearing and in the there may be less."

Elizabeth registered what Arabella had just said.

-"True." -she said.- "Let's ask them."

When they turned they saw that Jack was helping Anamaria stand up. Then she went to pick up the boy but Jack didn't let her. He carried the boy him self. Arabella turned again and went to the cabin. Elizabeth was about to argue when she realised what Arabella meant to do. Jack stopped next to Elizabeth and behind him was Anamaria.

-"Do ye want ta come with us or stay here?" -he asked the boy in his arms. Johnathan didn't reply and looked unsure of what to do.

-"I suggest you if you stay here." -said Elizabeth putting a hand to the boy's upper right arm.

-"Big people talk?" -asked Johnathan.

-"Yes it's big people talk." -answered Elizabeth.

-"I want to sword fight again soon." -said Johnathan.- "But I want to try out with the other girl. So I'll stay."

Elizabeth smiled and grabbed him.

-"Take good care of 'im" -said Jack before grabbing Anamaria's hand and pulling her inside the cabin. Arabella waited patiently witht he door open waiting fro them to enter. Jack passed next to Arabella and stopped next to her.- "If something happens t' that boy, yer in big trouble."

-"Jack?!" -said Anamaria while he pulled her inside the cabin.

Once they entered, Arabella closed the door. She then went to Elizabeth.

-"Now what?" -asked Elizabeth putting down Johnathan.

-"We wait and see how it all goes."

--

Hour's passed. It soon would be mid day. Arabella and Elizabeth were exausted. Johnathan had still energy to keep on playing. He even sword fighted by himself when he noticed that they were dead tierd.

The sun was shining more than ever and even hotter than other times. Arabella was sitting down next to Elizabeth. They were both fanning each other with their own hands. It was so hot that Arabella had to pull up her skirt up to her knees and probably a bit more higher.

Hour's passed and no signal of the troubled cuple. The wind had stopped blowing. There was nothing to do since the ship was dead still in the middle of the ocean. Many crew members started to sit on the deck. Johnathan was getting tierd of playing and that was without counting the heat that he was feeling.

-"Wonder wot the Cap'n would be doin' with tha' woman." -said one of the crew member.

Every one on the deck looked at the man. He was fanning himself with his hat. Some of the crew mumbled in agreement.

-"I mean," -said the man again- "He's a man and she's a woman. Ye know. Men have need's an' tis been hours since the last time we saw 'em"

Most of the crew laughed at his coment.

-"Pervert." -mumbbled Arabella. Elizabeth gave a short laugh at her coment.

-"Wot need's are they talking about, Lizz?" -asked Johnathan sitting down between Arabella and Elizabeth.

-"When you grow up, then you may ask again." -said Elizabeth leting the child to lean on her.

-"Why can't ye let the lad know? 'Es a boy!" -said another crew member.

-"But too young to be hearing this stuff!" -spat Elizabeth and Arabella at the same time.

Some of the crew laughed but they both gave them a warning glance. Once the crew quiet down the door of the cabin opened. Anamaria went out first. her face was undescribable. Was she happy? Angry? Sad? anoyed?

-"We both haven't changed a bit, luv." -said Jack coming after her and stopping to lean against the door frame and smirk.

Anamaria went straight to Elizabeth and Arabella. She stopped right in front of Arabella. She leaned down.

-"Look at me straight into my eyes." -said Anamaria.

-"What do you want me to see?" -asked Arabella doing as she was told.

-"What's your name an' last name?"

-"Arabella Smith?"

-"When an' where did ye meet Jack?"

-"Please don't tell me he told you stuff and now your jealous- "

-"Answer!"

Arabella got scared of how she said that. _Jack what have you done?! Now I'm in trouble because of you!_

_-_"About a week ago, probably a few day's more, I'm not sure, and he rescued me. I was adrift at sea."

-"Where do you come from."

-"Florida."

Anamaria stood up straight and turned to look at Jack who was still leaning against the door frame.

-"It's not her, Jack." -said Anamaria.

-"Wait," -said Arabella pulling Anamaria's shirt.- "Your saying that all this time you were just talking about me?!"

-"Not really but sort of."

-"And why did you asked me those stuff when I've already told Jack the same answer?"

-"He's been confusing you with some one else he met many years ago."

-"Who? Well I know her name but, who was she? I mean- "

-"I get what you mean. I'll just tell you the story some other time. Not now."

Every one looked again at Jack. His smirk had dissapeared.

-" 'Ow can ye be sure?" -he asked standing straight and looking serious.

-"Jack," -said Anamaria crossing her arms accros her chest.- "I've meet the Arabella Smith your'e talking about. This isn't her. She may 'ave the same name, but it isn't her. Trust me."

Anamaria turned and walked to him with a smile on her face. Each time she got closer to him, her smile was fading and becoming serious.

-"You're an asshole." -said Anamaria passing next to him and enterd the cabin. She stood behind him.

-"Why does every woman call's me tha'?!" -he sadi while turning around to look at her.

-" 'Cause ye are!" -she said pointing, and poking, to his chest.- "Johnathan, wana come in?"

Jack's eyes widened. He looked at the boy then at Anamaria.

-"Yes mama! I can't stand being under th' Sun anymore!" -said Johanthan coming to the cabin.

-"Ladies, ye may come in." -said Anamaria waving to Elizabeth and Arabella. The two woman stood up quickly and went inside.

Jack couldn't belive what Anamaria was doing.

-"Master Gibbs," -said Jack. Gibbs looked at him.- "Ye may come inside too."

Gibbs started to stand up. when suddenly Anamaria gave him a warning glance. Gibbs froze.

-"He doesn't 'ave anything taa do with us!" -said Anamaria to Jack.

-"Now he will. Gibbs!" -he called. Gibbs still didn't move, instead he decided to sit back down.- "Are ye com'n?"

-"Sorry, Cap'n." -said Gibbs.- "She's got a point."

Jack's mouth dropped open. He looked at Anamaria who was behind him. She was smiling and her arms were crossed over her chest.

-"As soon as the wind blow's." -said Jack.- "I'll come ta deck an' see if yer working. Do I make myself clear, ya scurvy dogs?!"

-"AYE AYE CAP'N!" -all of the shouted.

Jack closed the door and looked at Anamaria who had a triumphant smile.

-"Don't looka t me like tha' " -he said passing next to her and heading to the tabel.

-"Like wha'?" -she said still smiling.- "ye know tha' Im right."

-"Ye alway's win, more likeley." -he said while sitting down.

-"This wasn't a competition, Jack. It's the truth, who was right and wrong. Not who wins and looses!"

Anamaria and Jack kept on arguing. Elizabeth, Arabella and Johnathan looked from on side to the other as Anamaria and Jack insulted each other.

-"Excuse me." -said nicely Arabella.

Nothing. They still argued and insulted each other.

-"Excuse me." -she said a little higher.

Still they didn't payed attention.

-"I SAID EXCUSE ME!!" -this time she screamed and they looked at her.- "If you aren't going to listen to me, or tell us why arewe here then it's better that we leave so you can finish you little discusion."

-"He/She started it" -Jack and Anamaria said at the same time pointing to each other.

-"I don't care who started it. We just want to know why are we here because there must be a reason."

Silence. Jack and Anamaria looked down feeling a little guilty.

-"So?"

No answer.

-"I guess we should leave and won't come back until you really need us." -said Elizabeth.

Anamria looked at Jack who was now looking at the bottle of rum. Then she looked at them.

-"Johnathan." -said Anamaria. The boy looked at his mother.- "Do you know who is he?" -she asked pointing to Jack.

-"The Cap'n of this ship?" -he said.

-"Well yes for now, but, do you know what is his name?"

Johnathan shook his head.

-"He is the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow."

A big smile formed in the boy's face.

-"_The _Captain Jack Sparrow? The one who fought with cursed pirates from the curse of Cortis." -said the boy with a big grinn.

-"Cortés, my dear. Yes it's him."

Johnathan got closer to Jack. Jack was now looking at Johnathan and he had a big smirk on his face.

Elizabeth and Arabella waited patiently for Anamaria to continue. Anamaria took a deep breath before continuing.

-"John, the captain is your father."

* * *

_Finaly I finished writing this other chap! What do you think? Now I'm off to trick-or-treat!! All the people from Harry Potter (in Puerto Rico) watch out for me because I'm Bellatrix!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! and I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!!! :D_

_So I don't know when will be then next time I conect and upload another chapter, so please make my day's ;D Review! :D_

_"This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumkin scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick-or-treat 'till the neighbors come and die of fright._

_It's our town every body scream, In our town of Halloween."_

_-Nightmare Before Christmas._

_I love that movie since the first time I saw it when I was a little girl... Oggie Boogie scared me at that age but I just couldn't stop watching that movie!!! LOL I LOVE IT!!! :D_


	27. Finaly Now a Family

_I just needed to update my story so this chap is really short. I've been really busy and now my inspiration sorta left me when I saw yesterday the first image of Johnny Depp as the Mad Hatter. I'll keep on explaining in the end ;)_

_I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean_

* * *

**Chap. 27: Finaly Now a Family**

-"John, the captain is your father" -said Anamaria.

Arabella and Elizabeth inmediately looked at Johnathan. He was still smiling. He looked back to Anamaria and got serious.

-"Good one mama." -Johnathan said smiling.- "Ya know that I wish he was my father."

Silence.

-"What's wrong?" -he asked.

Jack cleared his throat and putted a hand on the boy's shoulder.

-"Johnathan," -said Jack.- "I...umm... I am your...your father, boy."

Johnathan got serious and his eye's widened. Anamaria and Jack were waiting for him to explode with anger or something.

-"Awsome!" -he said throwing himself to Jack and giving hima big hug.- "I knew tha' we must've 'ave something in common!"

Elizabeth and Arabella looked at each other confused and hold a giggle but smiled. Jack felt uncorftable sayng that. Anamaria felt more relief. Johnathan kept on saying what he and Jack had in common. Jack was looking at him intently but every thing the boy said came inside one ear and went out through the other, so acctually he wasn't listening.

-"Yer like your mother!" -said Jack. Anamaria's mouth dropped open and shot him a warning glance.- "Ye wont shut up!"

-"Acctually," -said Anamaria- "He's more like his father. A prankster, an adventurer, plans it all up before he goes to acction and sometimes he plans it while he goes along."

-"That's it? 'Souds as if ye don't know me at all!"

-"Oh I'm just telling the basic."

-"Fer me th' basic is Rum. So I imagine tha' the little brat 'ere hasn't done tha' yet." -he smirked as if he won a battle.

-"He luvs it like ye!"

-"He does?" -Jack's smirk left and got serious.- "So young or ar ye lying ta me?"

-"No dad," -said Johnathan feeling a bit uncorftable while saying 'dad'.- "I really luve it! Mama has to hide it from me sometimes."

All eyes widdened except for Anamaria's and Johnathan's.

-"Told ya." -said Anamaria crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

-"Wot is yer first luv?" -asked Jack to Johnathan

-"The Sea." -said small boy

-"Where is yer favorite port ta spend a day or night?"

-"Tortuga."

-"All the treasures are made o' what?"

-"Did ye know tha' not ALL treasures are silver and gold?"

-"Well wot do ye know! He's really like me!"- Jack smiled, leaned back in his chair and took a big happy swig of Rum.- "Welcome to the family boy."

* * *

_I don't know if by that time they used the word "awsome" so I tried to search for another word but couldn't find one... if you know one then let me know ;)_

_Ok. Who has seen that freaky image of Johnny as the Hatter? I posted the image in Photobucket (search for me as ArabellaDrummond91) and I also talk about it in my latest video that I did of the pic (search Stefu91)._

_I'm now out of ideas since i saw the pic yesterday lol! So if you have any ideas what I can put next then let me know ;) So please brighten my day's (since I don't know when will be the next time I post a new chap)._

_LUV YA'LL!!! ;D_

_P.S. I forgot to tell you that i have a Poll in my profile so please go and vote... i yet don't have a deadline so when I have it ready I'll let you know ;)_


	28. Roberto Cofresí

_When was the last time I uploaded? I lost track of time!!! :-S _

_I've been really bussy and also having fun and stuff.... this day's I've been reading a lot of books for English class. First Inkheart triology (really good! I love Dustfinger) then I read a cuple of Goosebumps stories (and watched some episodes) so I could get ahead in some Book Reports stuff (yeah I cheated lol) then my friends made me read Twilight for the movie so I did... IT WAS BETTER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD!! Edward is perfect! He dazzles me! Now I'm obssessed with the books and waiting for when New Moon will start filming :) lol_

_Enough yapin! On with chapter 28!_

* * *

**Chap. 28: Roberto Cofresí.**

-"Well wot do ye know! He's really like me!"- Jack smiled, leaned back in his chair and took a big happy swig of Rum.- "Welcome to the family boy."

Johnathan smiled in excietment.

-"So Where clear now?" -asked Arabella.

-" 'Course were clear! He's my son and Ana, here, will only be me friend and mate." -said Jack

-"What kind of mate?"

-"Second Mate"

The rest of the afternoon went well. Night time came and everything was just fine. Arabella got her own cabin and Elizabeth decided to saty with Anamaria. Once Arabella was alone in her cabin, she locked the door and checked her celphone (that it was still hidden between her breast.) _Soon I'll get cancer if I keep on hiding it there._ She thought. She made the calls that were needed to be done.

**

* * *

**

Day time came quickly. When Arabella went out on deck, she saw that they were docked a bit far away from a port. She saw that on the starboard side was another big ship tied to the ship that Jack stole. Both ships were preparing and re-suplying for their next destination. She heard that the other ship, the crew talked Spanish. Some of Jack's crew understood them and talked to them back in spanish too. Arabella went bellow deck's again to eat breakfast, if there was any left. Lucky that they were just starting to put the stuf away so it was only her who neded to eat.

Once she came out of breakfats she saw Jack standing behind the wheel but with his back to it talking to some one and next to that person was a boy. He looked like a teenager. Arabella decided to get closer to Jack. When she was getting closer, the other person said something to the boy and the boy obeyed and crossed to the other ship. Once Arabella was next to Jack the other man, who looked like a Spaniard but with taned skined similar to Jack and brown hair as long as Will Turner's hair, looked and noticed her and gave her a sweet smile.

-"_Señorita_." -said the man giving her a big slow bow to her.

-"Um.. hi." -she said.

-"Bell!" -said Jack once he noticed her standing next to him.- " 'Morning! This be me friend Captain Roberto Cofresí."

-"Jack, I told you to call me _Capitan _Roberto Cofresí." -said the other man with some spanish accent.- "An' who this beautifull young _señorita_ be?"

"I'm Arabella, _Capitain_" -she said while giving him a sweet smile and he held her hand to give a kiss to the top of her hand.

-"_Por favor, _call me Cofresí." -he said in his sweet spanish voice.

_Hold your flirt, Bell, hold it! _she thought. He was really handsome.

As they greeted each other, the young boy passed next to her to stand next to Cofresí. He looked familiar when he passed but she ignored him since she was really into the two adventurous captains.

-"Bell?" -said a young familiar voice infront of her. She looked.

-"Josh?" -she said astonished.

Both captains looke curiously at the two young people.

-"I finaly found you! I was woried!"

-"What? You have been searching for me?"

-"Ye know each ohter?" -Jack asked Arabella. She noded.- "Is he-?"

-"Yes but I think I'll have to talk to him about that." -she said, her anger getting in her.

-"What do you mean, honney?" -said Josh.- "Don't tell me you are still in love with this dirty pirate."

-"Yes." -she said without thinking.

-"I don't belive you."

-"You want proof? Look-" -she grabbed Jack by the upper part of his coat and pulled him to her and kissed him. Jack at first was impressed and didn't expected that. He then responed to her.

The kiss went for a moment. Jacked putted his hands behind her back pulling her closer to him when suddenly she broke the kiss.

-"I'll be in my cabin and don't you dare to go there, Josh. Anyone can go except for Josh." -she said angry and stormed off to her cabin and locked herself inside. She already knew what Josh's story would be if he was searching for her. He found them on their road trip and followed them to the pyramid.

She was so mad that she threw stuff around the cabin and then lied down in the bed.

* * *

_DUM DUM DUUUUUUUM!!! Finaly I go to this part! yay!! so tell me what you think. Finaly each time I get more reviews!! yay!! keep it up! they made my day ;)_

_I have 316 Hits and 59 visitors... YAY!! jeje I love watching those big numbers ;D People from Puerto Rico, UK, Panama, Netherlands, Ireland, Iceland, Poland, Australia, Germany, Sweden, Mexico, Estonia, Canada and USA!!! yay!_

_If you didn't read when I first time mention Roberto Cofresí in one of my A/N then feel free to ask. I'd be more than happy to answer you. ;)_

_I have a poll so go and vote._

_TAKE CARE AND LOT'S OF LOVE FROM PUERTO RICO!!!_

_P.S. Also HAPPY THANKSGVING!!! ^_^_


	29. Cabo Rojo

_WOW! two chapters ina row! i wasn't expecting this! LOL XD I was really boerd here in my house._

* * *

**Chap 29: Cabo Rojo**

-"I'll be in my cabin and don't you dare to go there, Josh. Anyone can go except for Josh." -Arabella said angry and stormed off to her cabin and locked herself inside of him. She already knew what Josh's story would be if he was searching for her. He found them on their road trip and followed them to the pyramid.

She was so mad that she threw stuff around the cabin and then lied down in the bed.

After a long moment of silence in her cabin and her anger geting low a knock came form the door.

-"Go away." -she said thinking that it was Josh there.

-"Bell, please let me in. It's me Elizabeth." -came the female voice fromt he other side of the door.

Arabella, very calm, went and unlocked the door to let Elizabeth in.

-"Sorry." -said Arabella- "I thought you were some one else."

-"You thought it was the young boy who is with that other captain."

-"Josh...yeah."

-"Do you want to talk about it now or later."

-"I don't know."

-"How about tonight after dinner and before going to bed?"

-"I'm not sure."

-"Look, my real purpose here was to ask you if you wanted to the town of _Cabo Rojo _and have fun buyng some clothes."

-"Where are we going to get the money?"

-"Cofresí gave us some money to buy stuff that we need. In our case would be clothes, right?"

-"Yeah. I think it's better if I get distracted for a while."

-"As long as you don't bump into him, we're goign to have a great time." -she smiled

They went out into a small rowboat. Elizabeth, Anamaria, Arabella and a crew member of Cofresí. The crew member was sent to guard them from any trouble and also so they wont bump into Josh. The town of Cabo Rojo looked like a happy place. Everywhere they were people, especially women, selling jewlery made out of sea shels, colorfull fabrics and more. The crew member made the three of them to taste the oyster from the town. They all tried it and made faces of disgust but they liked it. Then he made them try it with drops of lemon juice. It tasted better so they bought a few of those to eat on the ship when they get back.

They entered one shop, left it and entered another one. Almost every one there talked spanish so the crew member had to help them translate. By the end of the day they headed back to the ship with a couple of boxes filled with clothes and small ones that had oysters and lemons.

Arabella had completley forgoten of Josh.

* * *

_I like this chapter and the one before :)_

_"Everyday, everyday, everyday, we're goign all the way Tonight! Lightning strikes! Let's go into Twilight!" -'Go all the way (Into Twilight) by Perry Farrel_

_I have that song in my head since I saw Twilight! who saw that movie? it is sooooo good! I loved it! Now I'm reading New Moon... not liking it too much :-S_

_Take care and Happy Thanksgiving!_


	30. Perfect They started to ask questions

_THE BIG THREE-OH!! CHAPTER 30!! Those who were updated with me and knew why it took me long then thanks for your patience, reviews and support. :)_

_Long story made really short for those that started to read my story now... tough months...that is all that I'm goign to say. ;)_

_Also I've been really obsessed with "Twilight"...last month I finished reading Breaking Dawn(I'm reading it again lol). IT IS AMAZING!! For the movie they chose the perfect Edward Cullen (Robert Pattinson) and the perfect Jacob Black (Taylor Lautner) I love those two actors!_

_Sadly Christmas ended :-( My shcool (aka my-mom-starts-teaching-me) starts on Tuesday 13...I'm homeschooled ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I don't own. Just Bell, Josh, her friends and all of the actions/sayings/doings._

* * *

**Chap. 30: Perfect. Now they started the questions**

Arabella had completley forgoten of Josh when they went out shoping.

When they came back it was starting to get dark. The sky was orange-sherbet color and the lower parts of the clouds were a shade of pink. The crew member of Captain Cofresí was rowing the small boat to the small ship next to Cofresí's .

Right before the small boat touched the side of the ship, Arabella remembered of Josh. She got mad. Also she felt worried of what could she say- what could she say to Josh if he ask her something like why was she here or why did she kissed Jack, what could she say to Elizabeth when they both get locked up in her room to talk about Josh. She was worried more with what could she answer Elizabeth when she asked. Josh was no problem since he's from where she comes form. Elizabeth.

Once the boat touched the side of the ship they started to climb up to the deck. Before Elizabeth was able to start climbing and Arabella go after her, she suddenly turned and threw up on the side where the water was. It was disgusting for Arabella and she felt her stomach turn and the oysters start climbing up her throat, but she held it back.

-"Must've been the oyster's that we ate"- murmured Elizabeth after feeling better and cleaning her mouth with the back of her hand.- "Not used to eating those kind of stuff."

-"Wash your mouth." -said Cofresí's crew member.

-"Pardon?"

-"Wash your mouth with the water so it wont stink very much."

-"But it's salt-"

-"Want me to teach you? Just grab some water in your hand, put inside yer mouth, shake the water inside yer mouth and then spit it out. It will be more cleaner and it wont stink as much as it is now."

-"Does it really work?"

_Can't this woman do what she's being told!_Thought Arabella _Of course it works! Has she never thought of that before!?_

-"Your problem if the crew and the captains start to walk away form you as soon as you arrive."

Without arguing, Elizabeth finaly did as she was told.

As soon as she cleaned her mouth with the slaty water, without a word, she climbed up the side of the ship and into the deck. Arabella went quickly after her and then the crew member. Whne she got on deck she saw the on both ships were cleaning and preparing for some party or celebartion. Why?

-"Burnette tike, burnette tyke" -came the voice of a parrot on one side.

Arabella looked to where it was coming from. When she looked, it was Cotton's parrot. Mr. Cotton was holding the peak of the parrot with wide eyes looking at her, then to Elizabeth and then back to her. At first, Arabella was confused but then it suddenly hit her. _Was it to me or was it to Elizabeth?_ she thought._ I hope it was for Elizabeth since I already hate her for kissing Jack and then leaving him to die._

Before she went below deck, Mr. Gibbs called her.

-"Missus Smith," -he said walking toward Arabella.- "The cap'n want's ta see you right away in his cabin."

-"Gosh!" -she said- "Can't he give me a moment to used to the ship again since I spent the whole day on shore shoping." -she showed the boxes in her hand.

-"Those were his orders, miss. Ye know tha' I would've given you a moment to let those stuff in yer cabin if I were the captain."

-"Why aren't _you_ the captain?"

-"I don't like it much." -and he left to give some more orders to the crew from their captain.

Without any other choise she went to Jack's cabin.

-"What do you want?" -she said as soon she saw Jack once she entered the cabin.

-"I'll be the one asking questions here."

-"Why?"

Jack looked at her and gaver a just-do-as-I-say look.

-"Ugh. Fine."

She sat down and let all her shopping boxes and bags fall on the floor.

-"Ye sure we haven't meet before?"

-"Jack! How many times have I said to you that no we haven't!"

Jack was now getting frustrated with this.

-"Fine," -he said- "Next question."

-"Go ahead but please try to be fast."

-"Why did you kissed me?" -he smirked and slowly sat down accros Arabella. _This'll be interesting. _He thought.

-"To make my boyfriend jealous." -she tried to make it sound glorious.

-"Any specific reson?"

-"I don't like him anymore." -her voice dropped a little.

-"Uh-hum." -he said. The he smirked but had to removie quickly before she noticed.- "Bell, that boy said som'n 'bout ye still liking me," -Arabella had to look up with wide eyes _Oh shit!_ she thought- "that" -he continued- "brings us back to the first question and, why he said 'dirty pirate'?"

_Shit shitty shit shit! S_he thought._Fuck fuckiddy fuck fuck...why did Josh do that? _-"Umm....Jack...can you mind your own buisness? I really don't want to talk about this right now. Mabie some other time."- Arabella stood up and picked up all her stuff and turned to leave as soon as posible.

-"Why?"

-"Just mind your own buisness Jack. Please."

-"What? Are you from a different time?" -he said joking.

Arabella almost said 'yes' but she had to bite her tounge and swallow hard. She continued her way out ignoring Jack. _Oh if you only knew what I'm passing through._

* * *

_I'm really happy that each time I conect I see more people reding this story :) Last time I conected there were people from 7 different countries!(I havent checked this time) It was awsome. :D So I'd like to thank you all who have been reading and some reviewing this story...You people really made my day's ;D_

_I posted a poll on my profile about a story that I'm writing. Please go and vote. ;)_

_Also...Tyke or tike means bitch in british. How did I heard of that? It was random. I was on YouTube watching videos of Twilight that have been sento to me and in one of the videos Robert Pattinson and Taylor Laurent share with MTV their favorite curse words... of course the fisrt thing that Rob said to the woman was "You're a tike." with the look of her face I already knew that she didn'y know the meaning of it. She was so inocent that she asked "what?" he started to laugh (taylor inmediately said I don't know) and then he said "tike." gain with her same face she said "I think I'm familiar with it." Then he just kept on walking laughing out loud. XD_

_I'll update as soon as I can since now I'm really into the other story. That other one will be shorter than this one._

_I also forgot! The 13th is Orlando Bloom's b-day!! So all the Bloom lovers..say happy b-day to Orly! ^_^_


	31. The first flash of green

_Sorry if it took me long to upload the new chapter. I've been really bussy in school and filling out aplications for the Uni and Colleges. I'm starting to run out of ideas again (darn it!), but I'll do my best to keep this story updated ;)_

_And I'm going to say two of my new obsesions. They are Inkheart Trilogy and Twilight Saga. If you havent read them, GO NOW!!_

_The mouse owns POTC...sadly not me... I only did the mix-up with the modern girl stuck in the 18th century_

* * *

**Chap. 31: The first flash of green**

-"What? Are you from a different time?" -he said joking.

Arabella almost said 'yes' but she had to bite her tounge and swallow hard. She continued her way out ignoring Jack. _Oh if you only knew what I'm passing through._

She went out and took a deep breath as soon as she closed the door behind her. She walked across the deck and went below thinking what could Elizabeth ask her and what she could answer. On her way she bumped to Elizabeth. Just perfect, thought Arabella, I think of her and she appears.

-"Is something wrong?" -asked Elizabeth. She now wore one of her new dresses.

-"Nothing" -said Arabella- "It's just that Jack pissed me off again."

-"May I know or is it private?"

-"Private."

-"Oh." -she said isapointed hoping to talk with her.- "Our new cabin is over there"-she pointed to it- "need help in that?" -she asked looking at Arabella's packs.

-"Umm, please."

Elizabeth helped Arabella carry her bags and boxes. They silently entered the room and acomodated the boxes silently.

-"You should wear something proper." -said Elizabeth breaking the silence.

-"Besides that my dress will soon break if I bend, why?"

-"Jack and Cofresí are having a celebratinon."

-"Of what?"

-"I don't know but it'll start soon." -and she left closing the door and leaving Arabella alone to change.

________

When Arabella came out of the cabin, she saw that the deck was starting to get crowded by Jack's crew and Cofresí's. Arabella saw Johnathan following Jack to wherever he went. The following thing started since he was told that Jack was his father. When she got closer to the crowd she saw Anamaria was searching for someone. Arabella inmediately knew who she was looking for and pointed to the direction that she saw them. Anamaria mouthed a quick thank you and disapeared through the crowd of men. Arabella walked more inside the crowd searching at least for a familiar face besides Anamaria's, Johnathan's, and Jack's. There she saw her by the railing of the Black Pearl looking out to the sea. Elizabeth was calm and she looked deep in thought. Arabella didn't want to disturb her but at that moment Elizabeth semed to be the right person to be with besides the pirates.

Arabella went stealthly to stand beside Elizabeth. She looked to the direction to where Elizabeth was looking, to where the sun was setting showing the beautifull orange show thorug the sky tuning to pink and int he ocean looked a darker orange, then looked back to her.

-"Beautifull, isn't it?" -Asked Arabella watching the sun set with Elizabeth who just nodded. She looked a bit preocubied. -"Lizzie? Is everything all right?"

Elizabeth gave a sigh and looked down to her feet.

-"Yes. I'm fine." -said Elizabeth now looking worried and sad.

Arabella knew what was wrong. Will Turner was not coming back to her after 10 years. Arabrella got pitty on her.

-"Lizzie," -Arabella leande on her side to look at her.- "It seems like there's something bothering you. I would like to know to see if I can help you out."

Elizabeth gave another sigh and looked out to the sea. After a pause looking at the sea, she turned to look at Arabella who was patiently waiting for her.

-"It's my husband," -Said Elizabeth- "I don't know if you'll understand."

-"I can take it." -replied Arabella starting to lose patience.

-"I think it's better if I talked to some one who knows that it's real."

-"Real? WHat do you mean real? Like a cursed treasure? I belive in those stuff and I've seen those kind of stuff."

Elizabeth gave a small smile.

-"You're close, but I'm not sure if you'll understand."

-"How about that one day I'm in the northen part of Florida with my friends when suddenly we reach this weird place and fall through different holes on the ground and suddenly I'm in the Caribbean water being rescued by none other than Jack Sparrow and then Captain Weird Beard tricked the both of us so he can steal the Pearl again and search for the bloody Fountain of Youth and Jack told me his tale of the Aztec Gold and a weirdo named Davy Jones and I belive in those suppersticious stuff."

-"Capatin Weird Beard?" -Elizabeth laughed

_Shit!_ Thought Arabella _It was scragly beard_.

-"Yeah, umm.. Captain Barbossa?"

-"That saounded like Jack."

-"Only thing is that he calls him Scragly beard."

-"I would say the same as Jack. Weird Beard can go to Jack too."

-"Why?"

Elizabeth looked in Jack direction that was talking to Cofresí and passing his hand through his braided beard. Arabella and Elizabeth staretd to laugh.

-"Good one Lizzie!" -said Arabella- "Sorry if I confused you for a moment there."

-"It's all right. I inmediately knew who it was when you said that he stole the Pearl again." -Elizabeth Paused for a moment.- "Did he told you what happened to Jones?"

-"He died and... ooooooh. Right of course! You're Elizabeth Turner! How could I forget that? I'm so sorry your hiness. You must truly miss him."

Elizabeth dropped her head.

-"Yes I do."

-"Why don't you tell me what are you-"

Arabella got cut off when she saw a flash of green through the sky. Silence filled the ship as all the crew looked to the direction of where the sun had set.

-"Was that flash of green what I think it was?" -said Jack suddenly behind Arabella who jumped at his sudden talk. Elizabeth noded.

-"What does this mean?" -Asked Arabella to Elizabeth.

-"I think he sent someone back to life. I'm not sure."

Everyone waiting in silence to see if something else happened a crew member said;

-"Look over there!" -he pointed.

Everyone looked at a small row boat coming closer to the ships with a man inside. Elizabeth gasped and putted a hand over her mouth when she realized who it was.

* * *

_So there you go! I hope you liked it! So... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I want to know what you think ;D_

_Also I have a Poll in my page so check it out and vote please. It ends in Feburary 28, 2009. GO GO GOOOO!_

_And one more thing... I'm really excited now that it has been confirmed (besides POTC 4) that Johnny Depp will come to Puerto Rico to fillm his next movie "The Rum Diary"! I'm really excited!!_

_Huggs and Kisses form Puerto Rico!_

_P.S. I've been reading this POTC fanfic that is amazing. It's called "How to tame the Untamable" by The Dutchess of Doom. Go and check it out now!_


	32. An Old Friend

_I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT HAVE UPDATED SOONER! I wanted to post this chap on Valentine's day but each time I tried to conect,(besides that I was really bussy with school work and stuff) fanfiction didn't let me and said that there was an error. I tried for the other days and the same. It was starting to piss me off. But finaly I made it ^_^_

_I think that from now on I'll put something from different movies (or books) int he story... just read and you'll see ;D_

_**Disclaimer!!** Guess what! I don't own POTC!!! *sigh* the only thing tht I own is the twist of the modern girl stuck in the 18th century._

* * *

**Chap. 32: An old friend**

_Previously:_

_-"Was that flash of green what I think it was?" -said Jack suddenly behind Arabella who jumped at his sudden talk. Elizabeth noded._

_-"What does this mean?" -Asked Arabella to Elizabeth._

_-"I think he sent someone back to life. I'm not sure."_

_Everyone waiting in silence to see if something else happened a crew member said;_

_-"Look over there!" -he pointed._

_Everyone looked at a small row boat coming closer to the ships with a man inside. Elizabeth gasped and putted a hand over her mouth when she realized who it was._

**---------------**

_-_"What?"-said Jack and Arabella at the same time trying to figure out who the man was.

-"It can't be" -said Elizabeth with her hands still clamped over her mouth.- "He couldn't...he didn't...why he...Norrington."

-"What?" -Jack got confused and Arabella more than she actually was.

Arabella repeated what Elizabeth just said in her head when it clicked. She looked again at the man that was now much closer to the ships. Elizabeth was right. It was Comodore James Norrington.

-"Comodore." -was the only thing that Arabella was able to say once she figured what Elizabeth said.

-"Can't be." -said Jack getting closer to the railing and get a better look.

-"_Eleven los anclas! Rápido perros asquerosos!" -_said the voice of a spanish man.- "Jack!"

When they all looked it was Cofresí sending orders. Most of the crews were confused why he said that and others just plainly didn't understood spanish.

-"What?" -said Jack looking back to the now-closer boat.

-"Order your men to rrraise anchor."

-"Why?" -asked Arabella.

-"Is your _nombre _Jack?"-She looked at him with a confused expresion. Before she could reply, he answered for her.-"No. So please step asside and do what a miss has to do."

-"Pft! So much of a gentelman! But anyways I will know why you did or wanted to do that! So please tell me and I won't go all _Volturi_ in you!" -Arabella had to hold a small laugh when she said that last thing making Cofresí and some other people around get a huge confused look.

-"_Volturi_? I don't know what that means but I don't like it how it sounds." -said Anamaria.

Arabella looked at Josh who rolled his eyes knowing her obsessions with characters from books and movies.

-"HEY!!" -screamed Jack form the railing to Comodore.- "Comodore! Over here!-" -Jack got cut off by being thrown to the floor. Cofresí had tackeled him down.

-"What are you doin?!"-said the spanish captain.- "He's from _el _ British Navy!"

-"An' he's an old friend o' mine and Lizzie's so if you'll excuse me I know what i'm doing."

-"No you don't! You're a foolish pirate that always gets caught and only thinks of himslef!"

-"An' the same whay I get caught I escape."

Jack pushed him to the side and gave order to his crew to throw a rope and help Norington to the ship. As soon as Norrington appeared on the deck, Elizabeth went running straight to him and threw her arms around his neck. She said something to him but no one were able to make out what she said. He, then, hugged her back. Some people were lost on what was going on.

-"It's good to see a familiar face now that I'm back." -said Norington- "Did Mr. Turner warned you that I was coming?"

-"No."-Jak came in- "We were having just a party here when suddenly we saw the green flash an' ye appeared."

-"Capn'!" -said Gibbs pointing to the other side of the ship.

When everyone looked, they saw Cofresí's ship _El Mosquito_, leaving theirs. Jack went running to the other side of the railing.

-"Wot do ye think ye're doin'?"-he screamed to the other ship.

-"I'm not a fool, _como tú _Jack! I'd rather die by Cortés' ghost than by a navy man." -Cofresí shouted back.

-"The man is retired!"

-"_No te creo!_"

-"Why don't you belive me?"

Now Cofresí was too far away to reply. He only shook his head in a 'no' and turned to give orders to his crew.

Arabella looked back at Jack who was pissed off.

-"He's going to search for the fountain by himslef?" -asked Arabella.

-"Aye" -said Jack turning and heading back to Elizabeth and Norington.

-"I'm trully sorry if I ruined your party."-said Norrington.- "I didn't know and it wasn't my intention."

-" 'S all right. It was no ones fault really." -said Jack- "I ne'er like Cofresí much."

-"Then why do you hang out with him?" -said Arabella

-"He's more of a fool than I am." -Jack said with an mischevious grinn.

-"There are many kinds of fools in this world, Jack." -said Norington.

-"Which one are you and in which one is Cofresí?" -asked Elizabeth.

-"He's in the alway's get caught an' some one else has ta free 'im out an' not so well as a pirate." -Jack was smiling.

-"And you?" -asked Arabella already knowing what he might answer

-"Either I plan it all out or do it as I go along." -Jack now had a glorious smile that showed some of his golden teeth.

Yup that was the answer that she was expecting. Arabella looked around and the ship looked empty since Cofresí and his crew left. While looking around she saw Josh sitting on the floor looking at her.

-"Oh fuck." -she said.

* * *

_Did you saw what I meant of the add-a-small-movie-or-book thing? The Volturi! Hahaha that's from Twilight. To know what i mean then you must read the books. They're good!! I love reading so I'll probably soon add someting related to the book Inkheart. :D_

_**Couple of anouncements!**_

_I am really happy 'cause I got mentioned in a Twilight fanfic. It's really funny. The fanfic is called "The Bicycle and Emmett" by Jaq's-Out-Punching-Werewolves. I appear in a Kareoke part._

_If you're a Sweeney Todd fan, you should read funkyflamingo's fanfics of Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett. She's amazing!_

_List of awsome POTC fanfics that you should read; "A Swann's Freedom" by , "How to tame the Untamable" by The DuTchess of Doom, "The King's Captain" by Princess of the Pearl and "Bonds of a Forced Marriage" and "The Journal Entries of a Pirate King" both by .1245_

_Twilight fanfics: "Boycott and Barflies", "We're Going Were!", "Family Therapy Cullen Style", "Parenting Skills 101" and more all by vjgm, "Truth or Dare a day with the Cullens" by lizzyvamp1901 and, of course, "The Bicycle and Emmett" by Jaq's-Out-Punching-Werewolves._

_THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE!! GO AND VOTE PLEASE!! I HAVE TO POST A NEW DEAD LINE. It was going to end by Feburary 28 but I wasn't able to conect or update. v.v'_

_I have Twitter! If you want to follow me let me know so I can give you my nick from there so you can follow me ;-D I'll be posting random stuff that happen to me there lol ;)_

_PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT HERE!_

_Love from Puerto Rico! Arabella Drummond_


	33. Asking for the Truth

_As always...I'm sorry for not updating but life is really bussy and like Jacob Black say's in Breaking Dawn; "Life sucks and then you die." I'm right now in the whole progress of entering a Uni in a town I don't really like but it accepted me and blah blah blah. Plus this site wouldn't let me review other fanfics I've been reading or update some stuff from MY fanfic. Dam. ALSO!!! I have som AMAZING NEWS AT THE END OF THIS CHAP!!_

_Here's chapter 33_

_**Disclaimer!!** do I really need to repeat this on every effing chapter?? *sigh* fine then...I don't own anything of POTC or Disney or blah blah blah...just the twist of modern girl in the 18th century...you get what I mean, right?_

* * *

**Chap. 33: Asking for the Truth**

_Previously:_

__

-"There are many kinds of fools in this world, Jack." -said Norington.

-"Which one are you and in which one is Cofresí?" -asked Elizabeth.

-"He's in the alway's get caught an' some one else has ta free 'im out an' not so well as a pirate." -Jack was smiling.

-"And you?" -asked Arabella already knowing what he might answer

-"Either I plan it all out or do it as I go along." -Jack now had a glorious smile that showed some of his golden teeth.

Yup that was the answer that she was expecting. Arabella looked around and the ship looked empty since Cofresí and his crew left. While looking around she saw Josh sitting on the floor looking at her.

-"Oh fuck." -she said.

**---------------**

Arabella walked to Josh and crosed her arms once she was infront of him looking all pissed even thought she already was.

-"What do you want?" -she asked

-"What do you mean?" -he said looking up at her.

-"You are here on this ship and not with Cofresí. So this means that you want me, so what do you want from me?"

-"Isn't it obvious?"

She thought about it for a moment. It's true. It was obious. He wanted to talk to her about their relationship. She gave a sigh in defeat.

-"Fine." -she said siting next to him- "Where should we start?"

-"Why did you lied to me to where you were going?" -he asked

-"First, because it's something me and my friends were planing for a really long time. Second, it was going to be a trip only to ourselves and thirdly...I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry."

Arabella felt guilty for telling him the truth and mostly telling him that she didn't loved him anymore. She hated hurting peoples feelings when she was telling the truth or a lie. She just hated it.

-"Why didn't you told me all this in the first place?" -his voice shook a little.- "Why didn't you told me that it was a friends-only trip and that you didn't loved me?"

-"I'm sorry, Josh. I truly am, but its the truth." -She felt her heart break when she heard that his voice shook a little when he talked.- "I though that if I told you the truth of the trip you would stalk me since you are really protective of me and would destroy the fun of me and my friends."

Josh couldn't belive what Arabella was saying.

-"Question." -she said before he could say anything to her. He closed his mouth so she could continue.- "How did you got here and knew where I was?"

This caught him off guard. He didn't know how to answer her. Arabella waited for a moment.

-"I knew it." -she said.- "I knew that you were stalking me as soon as I saw you here."

She stood up to leave but Josh grabed her by the wrist and making her turn around to look at him.

-"What do you mean?"-said Josh.- "As if you wouldn't stalk Johny Depp when you have an oportunity! As if you wouldn't stalk Dustfinger or Edward Cullen or Legolas if they actually existed!"

-"But have I done it?" -she snaped back

-"No"

-"No. Why?"

-"Because they don't exist or you haven't had the oportunity."

-"Yeah and I HAVE had the oportunity to stalk Johnny each time he goes to Florida to visit family friends or film and I'm to scared to do it. Mom has tried to encourage me to search for him, but I'm shy and I know that stalking can end up badly and it freaks out the celeberties."

-"Well you're stalking Jack Sparrow!"

-"That's were you're wrong. I fell into the water and he saw me and saved me."

-"Then why you act like good friends or if you're so shy, then why aren't you anywhere else?"

-"You are such a moron sometimes"

-"As if Jack isn't one!"

-"But he's a different one! He's in a smart funny way."

-"Why are you still here if you're so shy?"

-"Because I don't know where else to go and I'm from the 20th century not the 17th or 18th!"

-"The maps that they have in this century are the same as the ones that we have in OUR century."

-"Yes but the names change and some islands dessapear while other appear."

-"Really? Then whats called Florida in this time?"

-"La Florida"

-"Hah! No difference! Only adding _La_ at the begining."

-"This time San Juan. Our time, Puerto Rico. This time, La Hispaniola. Our time, Dominican Republic and Haiti. This time, Port Royal. Our time, Jamaica. No the names don't change at all." -she said the last part sarcastically.

-"Well you aren't bad with that! So what's your problem?"

-"Those are the only places that I know that I JUST learned on this trip and I still confuse them."

Josh didn't know what to answer back at her.

-"Back to the future" -she said. Josh looked at her confused.- "Why don't you make like a tree and leave? Said by Biff in the first movie."

With one shake of her wrist and was able to get free from his grasp. And left him there.

-"Where can I go if we're in the sea!" -Josh screamed.

-"Then at least stay the hell away from me!" -she screamed back reachig the stairs to the gallows and cabins.

-"Why?"

-"Do I really need to fucking keep on telling you shitty reasons?!" -she was really mad now.

Josh saw how mad she was and decide to stay quiet. She furiously stalked to her room and closed the door with a slam and threw herself to the bed and putt her pillow on top of her head and screamed into it. After that scream she felt a bit better but not fully. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands frustrated. After a while thinking she took the pillow and started punching it and threw it on the floor kicking it and steping on it leting the anger take over her for a bit. Once she got better she leaned to the wall and sliped down until she sat on the floor and brought her knees to her chest and started to cry.

After a moment of crying she heard a knock on the door.

_Must be the douche Josh._ She thought. -"Go away."-She said. The knock again.-"I SAID Go away!"-The anger was hitting her again. She fear the door creak when it started to open. She grabed the pillow and threw it without thinking to the door hiting someone straight in the face.

-"Ow! Hey!" she heard the female voice.- "Watch it! It's only me, Elizabeth!"

_Oh s__hit. _Thought Arabella. -"I'm sorry Lizzie." -she said- "I thought you were someone else."

-"I know. You thought it was John."

-"It's Josh."

-"Sorry. Josh." -said Elizabeth sitting on Arabella's bed.- "There are stuff that I need them clear."

Elizabeth paused for a moment while Arabella stopepd sobing.

-"What is it?" -asked Arabella- "What has to be cleared." She wasn't thinking straight.

-"About today."- said Elizabeth with a bit of a nervious tone.

-"What about today?"

-"Something about name changing in different places, not 18th century but the 20th. What did you and Josh meant?"

* * *

_ANOTHER add-a-small-movie-or-book thing! Dustfinger is from the book Inkehart! Edward Cullen, you all know, from Twilight! Legolas, OBVIOUSLY YOU ALL KNOW, from Lord of the Rings!! and of course the movie Back to the Future. ;-)_

___Couple of anouncements!_

_THERE'S A POLL ON MY PROFILE!! GO AND VOTE PLEASE!! I HAVE TO POST A NEW DEAD LINE. It was going to end by Feburary 28 but I wasn't able to conect or update. v.v'_

_I have Twitter! If you want to follow me let me know so I can give you my nick and, from there, you can follow me ;-D I'll be posting random stuff that happen to me thorugh there lol ;)_

_PLEASE REVIEW **EVEN** IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT HERE!_

_Love from Puerto Rico! _

_Arabella Drummond_

_**PS!!!** How could I forget it? Gosh I'm really stupid if I forget it lol...well...the BIG news is...drum roll please!..... I SAW JOHNNY DEPP PASS RIGHT IN FORNT/NEXT TO ME!!! (it was on June 6 2009) He was here in Puerto Rico filming his next movie "The Rum Diary" I swear to god that I almost fainted and he's so much sexyer in person than in movies and pics that you see on internet ^_^ lol I wish that he'd stay longer but it has already passed 4 months since he arrived here so yeah..he misses his family and home...I also with that they make the movie premier here but we have to wait and see ;) Also I'm going to make a video of that day, so when it's ready...I'll let you all know ;)_


End file.
